Taken for the Devil's work
by Madame Gaston 24
Summary: A story requested by WhatAmI88. This is what happened to otis when the uncles finally managed to capture him. Can Lily save him from the horrors the uncles subjected him to and will he be the same again. Based on my Otis's scared little rabbit story.
1. chapter 1

**This story is a joint effort between me and WhatAmI88. We hope you enjoy this story as much as we loved writing it** **. If you like this check out her page for her Otis stories.**

Lily and Baby walked through the town streets laughing and giggling like they didn't have a care in the world.

"ooo look at these shoes" Baby squeaked running to a shop window.

"I love those boots" Lily pointed out the black leather thigh high boots.

"why don't you get them, Otis wouldn't be able to keep his hands off you wearing those" Baby said giving a cheeky grin. That was it Lily was sold with that selling point and quickly brought the boots.

It was getting late when Baby and Lily had finished shopping, the sun was setting and they both decided it was time to head back home. Lily couldn't wait to show Otis her knew boots, it's one of the things she loved about him

that he loved a certain amount of kink.

Getting into the house she ran upstairs to go and see Otis straight away. The house was eerily silent but she was too excited she didn't notice. Lily threw open the door expecting to either see Otis at his desk working on a peice of art or asleep wrapped in the orange sheets of his bed but he was at neither. Frowning slight confused she checked the bathroom to find that too was empty. She ran to the stairs banister and called down to Baby asking if she'd seen Otis downstairs, Baby shouted back that she hadn't.

Lily's brow furrowed with concern this wasn't like Otis he didn't go outside on his own much. They went to check R.Js workshop to see if he was working on a car with him but he wasn't there either. Once the sun set and Otis still hadn't returned that was when Lily really started to get worried.

Lily lay in bed on her own staring at the ceiling in the dark worried sick about Otis. It was impossible to sleep too many thoughts were going round in her head. Had something terrible happened to him? Was he having an affair? no that wasn't like Otis it took him long enough to trust her let alone another woman to keep a secret like that, Otis loved her to bits and she knew it. The only thing she wished she knew aswell was where Otis was now, he always found his way back to her at night no matter what state he was in. She instantly knew something was wrong.

In the morning she checked again with Rufus and with captain spaulding but he hadn't checked into work with either of them. However none of them seemed worried and told her that it wasn't unusual for Otis to disappear for a couple of days without telling anyone, especially if he had something on his mind. It hurt Lily a little to think that he may be emotionally struggling with something and he had simply just walking off and disappeared to deal with it on his own instead of confiding in her. But neither of them seemed worried so she wondered if she was simply being overly cautious, but something just didn't sit right with her.

Lily sighed agitated as she walked backwards and forwards in the bedroom, why wasnt anyone looking for him? Was was noone bothered? She knew there was something wrong but no one believed her.

Suddenly though as she was pacing she saw something on the ground, Lily was such a neat freak that it was unusual to for something to be on the floor.

Slowly she reached down and grabbed it, it was a business card. Lily frowned at it she knew there was something wrong what was this business card doing in their bedroom? It definitely wasn't a victims she'd seen them all and none of them looked like the photo on the ID. Charlie was a man of business maybe he would know who it belonged to? She had known someone had taken.

She took the ID to Charlie hoping he would know any information that could help her. Charlies face looked grim as he looked at the ID.

"What you doing with this you're not involved with them are you?" He asked, he sounded concerned for her safety. She really didn't want Charlie to know Otis's situation but she needed to find him, he could be mad at her later all that mattered to her at the minute was Otis's safety.

"It's Otis he's, he's gone missing he hasn't been back in days I found that in our bedroom I'm pretty sure this guys responsible for his disappearance" She explained.

"Who'd wanna kidnap that asshole?" Charlie chuckled.

"Charlie please" Lily begged trying not to let tears spill from her eyes "I know you don't like him but I really need your help, I really think he's in trouble" Charlie sighed and ran a hand over his beard.

"If these guys are involved then he will be, it's not gonna be easy doll these are top guys only way he's getting out is if you buy him out" Lily's eyes went wide as she realised what he was saying.

"You, you mean he's..." She stuttered, Charlie nodded. Lily used all of her strength to keep her mouth shut. She knew he couldn't handle that again he'd been through it once when he was younger she doubted if he could go through it again.

"Charlie I need your help I can't do it on my own" She begged, Charlie nodded.

"All right I'll help you get your miserable bastard back" Lily grinned with relief she hated to think what kind of horrors he was suffering.


	2. chapter 2

Otis was being dragged down a dark corridor by 2 muscular men, who were these people? what were they going to do to him? He struggled furiously to get away but wasn't strong enough.

"Who the fuck are you, where are you taking me?" He growled, his face was flushed red with anger.

"You'll find out soon enough" One of the men cackled back. They shoved him into an empty room and tackled him into a chair.

Slowly a man came out of the darkness and into the thin stream of light that shone through a small window. Otis's eyes went wide with fear as his face became visible. It was him, oh God it was him.

"So nice of you to join us again Otis" The man said grinning laughing evilly. Fuck he cursed to himself, fuck shit fuck shit fuck. Not him anyone but him.

"Fuck where did you crawl up out of"

"Don't be like that Otis" He said grinning "I know you hate me but I saved you from whatever shit hole you was in before"

"You saved me from shit, from one child fucker to another is where you got me" Otis growled feeling braver than he had been when he was younger trying not to feel like the trembling terrified little boy he had been when they had last met.

The man shrugged carelessly, he knew Otis was right not that it bothered him.

"Maybe you're right but what I do know little pig is that you're mine, I own you boy, your father sold you to me and I want what's mine" He said sternly, Otis tried to suppress a shiver at the pet name he remembered oh so well.

"W..what are you going to do with me?" Suddenly feeling less confident than he had been, hearing his pet name again made him feeling like the vulnerable little boy he used to be.

Slowly the man walked closer to Otis and bent down so their faces were level and only inches apart.

"I'm gonna sell you Otis" He whispered "I'm gonna sell your ass to the highest bidder, train you to be the best fuck your new owner can ever have and grab a huge profit"

"Fucking bastard!" He yelled lunging forward, the man took a casual step back confident in his staffs ability to grab him and hold him in place. The man laughed loving to see Otis frustrated.

"Fucking Bastards is what I'm gonna at it's what I've done all my life you especially, but first we're gonna clean you up first, jeez you look like a mess Otis, that little blue eyed boys turned into a fucking tramp that hair and beards got to go" He nodded at his men to follow his orders and begin the Otis's clean up.

Handcuffs clicked round his wrists, Fuck! he thought to himself but despite the handcuffs it still didn't stop him from struggling. He was a fighter and a survivor he refused to go down without a fight.

Otis was thrown into a huge shower room with his clothes still on, he fought against the high powered freezing cold water coming from the pressure washer but the powerful gush of water pushed him helplessly against the wall. He coughed and spluttered as it was aimed at his face, the water pressure stung his skin and it was bitter cold.

Otis coughed heavily as the water was turned off, the men laughed as they watched him give a chesty cough. As they shoved him back into the chair the cough turned to shivers, his bottom lip vibrated as he shivered from the cold as his sat in his sodden freezing cold clothes.

"He's right you know you look a fucking disgrace"

"That I may but atleast I'm no kid fucker" Otis growled suddenly one of the men grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back.

"This hairs got to fucking go" A man hissed ignoring Otis's true statement.

The man grabbed some scissors and roughly cut his hair.

"Not my fucking hair man not my fucking hair" The man chuckled highly amused by hearing Otis in distress.

"I'm doing you a favour man you look like a fucking girl with this mop" He went blind with rage as he saw huge chunks of his hair fell to the floor.

The anger towards the loss of his hair was nothing towards what he felt towards the loss of his beard. He began to panic as he saw the straight razor come towards his face he began to hyperventilate and struggled to get away but it was no good. Suddenly his struggling was stopped by the man grabbing his short hair and pulled hus head back.

"Listen fucker this beards going whether you like it or not if you struggle I might slit your throat" He hissed slowly ghosting the knife across his neck, Otis swallowed hard with fear.

"And I'd sooner that didn't happen we're gonna get alot of money for your ass and I'd sooner it was in one peice" Otis's heart pounded through his chest as he struggled to keep his panicking under control as the man shaved away his beard.

He thought about Lily her beautiful innocent face and her kind heart that was always there for him when he needed her. Has she even realised he was missing? Had she given him up as a lost cause and gone off to live the rest of her life without him? His heart refused to believe that was the case. Seeing her face his head made him able to remain calm he hadn't been so frightening since he was a little boy but he refused to give them the satisfaction of seeing his fear. They wasn't going to fucking break him, but the idea of him never seeing her again made it possible


	3. chapter 3

Otis spat a monthfull of blood onto the floor and touched his split lip with the tip of his tongue and looked at the men with hate and defiance, he refused to let these men break him he'd sooner recieve unlimited punishment and possible death rather than be soneones sexual plaything again.

"Fuck you" Otis growled at the men which was quickly followed by another swift punch to the face.

"You can't do anything to me that I haven't had already, been there fucking done that" He taunted. It was true, growing up he had constantly been beaten shitless by his parents this was nothing new he wasn't afraid of pain he'd recieved it all before.

"You're a stubborn bastard I'll give you that" One of the men said clearly impressed "A real fighter I'll be sorry to see it beaten out of you"

"Bring it on fucker I'm not scared of you" Otis hissed spitting more blood onto the floor.

The beating seemed to last a lifetime but it was nothing new to him. He could cope with the beatings but it wasvthe sexual abuse that he would face if he did crack that scared him. When he had escaped his parents and the uncles in the past he had vowed never to let anyone touch him like that again.

"We're gonna have to try something different this is getting ridiculous, blokes gonna look like shit before he breaks" One of the men sighed running a hand through his hair frustrated. "We can't have him beaten to a pulp when we sell him he's got to look attractive" Otis scowled at them trying not to grin that he had got one up on them. He could feel a trickle of hot blood run down his face from a cut eyebrow and cheek.

"Hey I think I have an idea" One man said to the other grinning triumphantly.

Otis was left alone in the dark room once more tied to a chair. His vision going blurry from the besting his thoughts wondered to Lily he wondered what she was doing. Had she forgotten him already? Was she trying to find him? would he ever see her again? Of course she doesn't fucking miss you a voice said she's probably glad she doesn't have to put up with your missed up shit anymore he thought to himself. But the thought of never seeing her again terrified him he loved her so damn much.

It made him jump when the men came back they were grinning evilly like they had found a pot of gold.

"What you fucker want come to beat me some more?" Otis said raising an eyebrow at them arrogantly knowing their past attempts to break him had been futile.

"I'd start being nice to us if I were you" One of the men said frowning.

"Why the fuck should I do that?" Otis snarled lunging forward but came to an abrupt stop from the straps holding him.

"Because we know of your little girlie at home does she look familiar?" The man grinned holding up a photo of Lily's gorgeous smiling face next to him in a photo, seeing the photos made his heart melt he would do anything to see her again.

"Mother fucker! don't you dare harm her, don't you fucking hurt her" He raged his face red with anger. He hid his panic oh god don't hurt her please god don't hurt her. He should have known the uncles would pull a twisted stunt like that. The man grinned knowing he had hit a weak spot.

"We could send uncles round there you know" He threatened "I could send men round there and rape her senseless and she'd fucking enjoy it, it'd be the best fuck she's had since being with your sorry ass" He snarled viciously.

"Mother fucker, don't hurt her please" He begged.

"We could bring her here you know sell her to the highest bidder make her someones fuck toy" His words stung and make his heart pound in his chest, god no please fuck no not that anything but that, Otis sighed.

"Please don't hurt her, I'll I'll do anything" He sighed, god this was humiliating so fucking humiliating to have to beg them. But the thought of them hurting her made him sick to his stomach, he would do anything to keep her safe. The men grinned knowing he had won the battle, he had found a way to get him to behave.

"You've gotta fucking start behaving for us or I swear to God thats what's going to happen, submit to us stop fighting and I promise she won't be harmed"

Otis sat in silence for a moment, could he trust the word of an uncle. But at the end of the day what choice did he have? He was tied helplessly to a chair under the power of the uncles could he dare risk it and call their bluff? He knew that he couldn't, he couldn't gamble with Lily's safety, it would kill him if anything happened to her. He would sooner live the rest of his life being someones plaything and never see her again rather than risk Lily being harmed. Otis sighed heavily knowing he was beat.

"Alright deal" He sighed ashamidly.

"I thought you would" The man said grinning.

Otis was angry and ashamed as he was left alone in the dark room, he was angry at submitting so easily he wasn't done fighting he wanted to fight more but he couldn't allow Lily to be harmed. He would suffer all the torment in the world just so she would be safe.

'Fucking coward' He thought "You cowardly bastard no fight in you at all' He thought to himself. 'I bet Lily isn't even fucking looking for you, you sad peice of shit just giving in just like that, you'll never deserve her!' His thoughts yelled in his head. 'Bet she's just gone off and started a new life without your bullshit gone to get a real man' shut up shut up! He shouted in the darkness trying to silence his thoughts, he refused to believe them Lily wouldn't give up on him she would find him although he was beginning to doubt himself.


	4. chapter 4

**Warning for graphic sexual assulted in this chapter could be triggering.** Lily wanted to cry she was so worried, what was happening to her lovely Otis? She lay awake thinking of all the terrible things that could be happening. Eventually she gave up trying to sleep, Charlie had said that her and the family would have to raise a large some of money to make a decent bid for him. She really hated having to ask for the families help but she knew she couldn't do it on her own.

Mother Firefly was inconsolable when she had learnt the fate of her baby boy. But she was more than willing to give Lily her savings to get him back. She sat on the sofa crying hysterically as Lily held her close telling her it will be ok and promising she will get Otis back.

Rufus sold some of his favourite cars that him and Otis had done up in the past, Lily tried to talk him out of it knowing how much him and Otis loved them cars but his mind was set and he was stubborn. She hoped Otis wouldn't be too hurt by the cars dissappearance. Rufus cared about his adoptive brother more than the cars and he'd sell every single one if he had to to get his brother back.

Captain Spaulding was the hardest to convince as far as he was conserned life was nicer without the grumpy miserable bastard but he was family and family stuck together. He worked hard at the museum opening it longer than usual to make more money and gave lily alot of the profits. Bit by bit they were getting closer to a target amount. Even Baby did her bit to raise money because although they fought like cat and dog he was her big brother and she loved him.

Otis didn't see those two men that he had spent his last few days with they had done their job. Their job was to make him submit and agree to cooperate he had sadly done that so they were no longer needed. Otis's breath stopped in his throat when he saw the leader walk in his owner that his dad had sold him to all those years ago. He hated that man with everything he had.

"My men tell me you've agreed to obey us little pig?" His owner said grinning like the cat who had got the cream. Otis slowly nodded filled with shame that yet again he was in this situation and he had willingly submitted to his owner that easily but he was doing it for lily.

"good I knew you would it'll make this whole training a hell of alot easier" Otis frowned at his owners comment, What training? He wished he would stop calling him little pig it made him feel like the frightened little obeying boy he used to be.

"I know what your thinking Otis you've gotta get trained up again it's been too long since you've done this I need to teach you how again" His owner said. Fuck he thought not again he couldn't handle it again.

"I want to see what skills you have little pig"

"Bring that fucking thing near me and I swear to God I'll fucking bite it off" Otis growled threateningly. His owner laughed evilly.

"Still got a bit of fight in you ain't you little pig? but think of your girlie can you risk this happening to her?" Otis slowly shook his head he couldn't risk that happening to her.

"You need to learn your place little pig I think you need to learn what will happen if you carry on disobeying us" God he hated how his owner was always so calm he spoke with a calm sterness that was unnerving worse than if he shouted in anger it showed he was confident in his power over otis.

Otis was led into a small disgusting bedroom with a moldy dusty mattress. When he saw the bedroon he struggled to get away. no fuck no shit fuck no not again.

"Don't be scared little pig you've done this before" His owner said as his staff threw him to the bed. Otis made a break for it but he was too slow he was hit hard in the face and knocked him back onto the bed.

"Fuck no not this again fuck no" Otis groaned his head spinning and his eyes blurred. He went to move his arm but was stopped abruptly, Otis panicked fuck when had they cuffed him to the bed he hasn't noticed.

"Be good little pig ass in the air" His owner demanded.

"Fuck you" Otis growled he wasn't going to let him do that again to him willingly.

His owner grabbed his knife out of his trousers and held it to his throat.

"I said fucking ass in the air" His owner growled.

"Fuck you cut my fucking throat see if I care it'll be your loss not mine" His owner suppressed a sigh he knew Otis was right if he cut Otis's throat he'd loose out big time.

"Fine against your will it is then but it'd be in your favour if you played along" His owner grabbed otis by the pants and pulled them down.

"Mother fucker!" He cursed as he was taken roughly from behind, the pain he forgot how much pain it was.

"Fucking shit fucking mother fucker bastard" He roared with pain, he could hear his owner grunt and groan with pleasure making otis feel physically sick.

His owner reached for the photo and held it in front of Otis, Otis's eyes widened seeing her face god he loved her he was doing this for her.

"See little pig this could be her, I could be doing this to her, God id love to bust that ass wide open" Otis screwed his eyes closed at his bitter vicious words.

"look at her! imagine me taking her from behind like I'm doing to you now" He opened his eyes and looked at the photo tears brimmed his eyes. He couldn't allow Lily to suffer what he was now.

"God you feel fucking good little pig, just like all those years ago" He moaned.

Otis retched he felt so fucking disgusting he was so close to wanting to bite through the veins in his wrists just for it to be over as he felt himself become hard. Fuck no shit no not again never again.

"You're getting hard little pig I knew you fucking wanted it"

"Fuck you I fucking hate you first chance I get I'm gonna kill your ass" Otis threatened.

"Your voice is saying one thing but your sweet cock is saying something oh so different" His owner said seductive.

God it hurt fuck god did it hurt, his insides felt bruised and his ass felt stinging and sore. God was he bleeding? He had never felt so embarrassed or humiliated as when his owner touched his cock and cum spilled out onto his hand, no fuck no he didn't want this he didn't want any of this. His thoughts turned to Lily he had to endure this he had to protect her from this.

His owner gathered the cum on his fingers and smeared it over Otis's lips causing Otis to recoil in disgust.

"See you did want it fucking slut don't be disgusted thats your fucking cum" When the owner was done he left Otis locked in the room, Otis frantically wiped the cum off his face and curled into a fetal position on the mattress and sobbed heavily he was in so much pain. But he would do it all over again to protect lily from suffering that.


	5. chapter 5

The week that it took them to raise the money to get Otis back was excruciatingly slow for Lily, she hated that it was taking so long she wanted her Otis back now she dreaded thinking about whatever he may be suffering while he was away from her.

Otis lay unfocused on the bed his mind was blank just dumbly staring at nothing, he was that drugged he could feel no pain anymore. The ordeals that he had suffered during his fight had been unbareable everytime he disobeyed he recieved some swift hard pain, he pretty soon relearned his old childhood thoughts people's touch equals pain, everytime someone moved to quick or went to hit him he flinched as he knew punishment was the coming. He thought about Lily while he was recieving punishment she had been the only one with a gentle touch who had touched him without causing him pain and yet she was the same as all the others she had abandoned him or so he thought. After all who would go through the effort to rescue his sorry ass he thought to himself.

A small trail of saliva trickled from the side of his mouth. He lay ass naked unable too and too dazed to move, one wrist chained by a long chain to the bed. His legs sprawled out, one of his hands by his side and one on his chest. He was too drugged to know where he was or what was happening.

His owner walked in pleased to see Otis was drugged out of his mind. He had put up with Otis's disobedience for a few days after he first fucked him with Otis looking at a photo of Lily before he grew inpatient and decided to go down the drug ruite for obedience. Slowly he walked up to otis and gave him a couple of hard taps to the face, Otis did nothing just stared blankly with his mouth open his head rocking gently side to side with the force of the taps.

His owner patently waited for a bit of the drug to wear off so Otis was able to move but was still too drugged to fight or so anything but obey. Otis's eyes quickly flickered around through half closed eyes.

"I think your ready little pig let's give it a go" Otis was wobbly on his limbs as he knelt on the bed, he stared at him dumbly open mouthed. His owner ran a finger over Otis's lips, there was no fight left in him just an emotionless sex doll staring unfocused and drugged out of his mind.

"Keep looking at me like that and I'm gonna have to fuck those lips of yours" Otis said nothing just stared still with that trail of saliva running down his chin. His owner laughed knowing that the fight in him had gone while he was drugged he could do what he liked.

Slowly he unzipped his pants there was no reaction from Otis. He grabbed Otis by whatever remaining blonde hair he had left and pushed Otis's head onto his hard cock. The man thrust forward hard and fast as he moved Otis's head up and down his cock. He was too drugged to even make a coughing or gagging noise as it hit the back of his throat. He knew exactly what was happaning totally aware of every single second but he was powerless too drugged to fight, too drugged to do anything about it. When his owner was done he threw Otis back on the bed for the drug to wear off it wasn't hard the drugs made him weak wobbly and unstable.

Slowly the drug wore off and Otis became more conscious, his mouth felt sore and bruised a strange metallic taste covered his tongue and dried cum coated his lips. He leaned over the bed and stuck his fingers down his throat until he was sick he felt so physically sick as he realised what had happened to him. All the gory graphic details came to mind exactly what his owner had done to him and how he was unable to do nothing but kneel there and let it happen. He just wanted to escape this he wanted to get away just forget all his problems. To be drugged like he had been to be totally brain dead of what was happening to him for a while

"Morning little pig" His owner said happily as he walked in.

"Drugs" Otis managed to choke through a sore burning throat "Drugs give them to me" He begged helplessly, he longed to forget longed to stop his brain longed to stop life. He loved the bit where the drugs first kicked it where he was brainless and unaware of anything but he hated when it started wearing off which made him aware of everything but powerless and not in control but he took the good with the bad and right now he just wanted to forget what had happened to him.

"What will you do for them little pig?" His owner said raising an eyebrow, reaching out a hand to touch Otis's cheak Otis flinched at his touch recoiling with fear eyes wide like a rabbit caught in a cars headlights.

"Anything"Otis sobbed, his owner grinned this was it he had cracked him.

Lily almost wept with relief when they had raised a decent amount of bidding money for Otis Charlie seemed to think it was more than a fair amount to get Otis back, she just hoped it was a fact and not that Charlie thought he was worth less because he didn't like him.

This was it she thought triumphantly she was finally going to get her Otis back.

Charlie arranged it with the uncles company to be there during the bid, Charlie he had contacts who worked there and they managed to pull a few strings, not that the uncles would turn down a bidder with as much money as they had. Charlie explained he was bringing his wife and they were interested in purchasing a joint sex slave for them and they were interested in Otis. The uncles explained the high quality value of Otis and said he would be expensive they just said they were willing to pay a vast amount for him so the uncles told them where the auction would be held. Lily was as happy as the cat who got the cream when she realised that the plan had worked.


	6. chapter 6

Lily had never seen a building like it, it amazed her that something like this could happen without being noticed or maybe it was noticed but simply ignored. They waited until the street was empty before they snuck into the unmarked building. They were showed into the auction room and given a seat in front of her was a button to press everytime you wanted to make a bid.

"Do you think we'll win this?" Lily whispered to Charlie sat next to her.

"We stand a good a chance as any we have a strong bid" Lily began to feel nauseous with nerves.

The room was a big square room like an arena full of rows of chairs with a big square glass box where each person was lead into. Lily swallowed hard she had to get Otis back she just had to.

It was really upsetting for Lily to see male and female slaves being sold and brought one by one like a bull at a cattle market. Charlie put a hand on top of hers comfortingly, he knew what she must be thinking looking at the state of the previous auctions.

Lily squeezed Charlies hand hard as Otis was led into the glass observation box. Otis shuffled slowly she could tell he wasn't with it and had no idea what was happening. His face was cut and bruised with a cut eyebrow, cheek and lip and a black eye. Lily stifled a sob no not him not her man Otis she hurt for him it upset her so much seeing what they had done to him.

"He's doped out of his mind" Charlie whispered, Lily swallowed hard trying to push the lump out of her throat. Otis stumbled into the observation box he stood swaying his legs threatening to buckle she wanted to rush to him and steady him, hold him tightly in her arms and tell him everything would be ok but she had to remain cool she had to pretend she'd never seen him before.

"It's over Charlie it's finally over" She whispered in disbelief and relief to Charlie as the sat in silence amazed at what they had accomplished once the auction had finished.

Lily and Charlie were shown to the room afterwards where Otis was held, the uncles suggested that she tried the merchandise before she paid the money to avoid disappointment. The door was shut behind her and she was left alone in a dark room with Otis

Slowly she walked up to the drugged and beaten otis lying on the bed spaced out.

"Oh Otis what have they done to you" She sobbed running a hand over his hair he was too drugged to acknowledge the touch.

"It's going to be ok baby I'm going to get you out of here" Lily soothed, his eyes were unfocused and blank looking at her.

"Yes he's perfectly satisfactory" She said grinning as she left the room.

"Brilliant we'll wait for some of the drugs to wear off and you can be on your way" The uncle said grinning.

Otis's eyes began to focus and saw thigh high leather boots and instantly began to shake. He felt powerless and beaten down he knew this must be the woman who had brought him. He was sat on a chair and stared up at her he was absolutely terrified of her what was she going to do to him?. Slowly Lily went to touch his cheek Otis whimpered and flinched recoiling at her touch. It broke her heart he was terrified of her he didn't even recognise her in his drug clouded mine.

Charlie helped Otis into the car he didn't fight but she could clearly see him shivering he was absolutely petrified. Lily sat next to him, Otis stared at the leather boots they scared him more than anything. She looked dominant like someone that was going to beat him with every inch of his life unless he obeyed.

"P, plplease" He managed to stutter a whisper, his throat was dry and sore. "Pl, please don't hurt me I'll do anything yeah? I promise I'll be good fuck me how you like just don't hurt me" Lily closed her eyes and tears spilled down her face and she bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

"I'm not going to hurt you Otis" She soothed taking his hand info hers.

"Lily he doesn't know who you are"

"I know it's just im hoping somehow it helps"

Charlie and Cutter helped him up the stairs they all promised never to mention seeing him this way unless he asked they'd never speak of it. Otis stood obediently swaying unsteadily as Lily undressed him, she held back a gasp as she saw the extent of his injuries bruises covering his body.

"Are, are you gonna fuck me now mistress?" Otis mumbled.

"No I'm not we're just gonna take a nice shower ok?" Lily said comfortingly as she took his hands in hers and helped him under the cool water, Lily still in her clothes.

"It's going to be ok otis I promise" She soothed as she ran a hand through his hair washing it. She couldn't believe what they had done to his hair they had absolutely hacked it to bits in an attempt to make him look younger it was a mess all uneven and different lengths.

Otis began to panic as she began to wash his body she could feel him shake vigorously under her touch. He could sense she was angry but she wasn't angry at him she was angry at how he had been treated but he thought it was aimed at him and he was terrified of it.

"please don't hurt me please don't hurt me" He begged her again and again almost praying as if she was God to him. It broke her heart to think of how much fear he was in and that he didn't even recognise who she was.

After a shower Lily lay otis in his bed just wearing boxers.

"Please I'll do whatever you want you can fuck me good yeah just don't hurt me I promise I'll please you" just laying on a mattress terrified him, a bed equalled being fucked and he could sense her anger he truly believed he was going to be punished.

"Shhhhhh" Lily soothed stroking his hair he flinched at her touch causing him to make a piterful whimpeting sob. "No ones going to hurt you" exhausted it wasn't long before Otis slipped into a deep sleep. Lily sat beside him all night holding his hand praying to whatever God there was that he would be ok.


	7. chapter 7

Lily sat by his bedside hardly moving except for toilet breaks Mother Firefly brought her up cups of tea she was so appreciative of what she was doing for her baby boy. She held tightly onto Otis's hand as he slept, he slept for hours.

When she finally did leave him to get some lunch she wished she hadn't. Her lunch was suddenly brought to a halt by an ear peircing terrified shout. Rufus and Lily ran upstairs thinking someone had come back for him. Bursting threw the door she saw Otis thrashing around panicked and shouting in bed trying to fight off invisible foes. They rushed to his side.

"No no please ah don't it hurts please"He cried begging to invisible attackers.

"Otis otis its ok its just lily it's just your girl" She soothed.

"No please I I don't want to see her no dont make me see lily while you're fucking me please" He begged, Lily's eyes went wide as she learnt what had happened to her sweet man Otis. She bit her lip stifling a sob she knew he'd have withdrawals but she didn't think it'd be anything like this.

"please not in my mouth please Lily help!" Lily quickly scrambled onto the bed and pulled him into her arms.

"Shhhh shhh shhh it's ok im here it's your girl Lily you're ok" She soothed she could feel Otis tremble in her arms.

The hallusinstions continued for a while the withdrawal made him too spaced to even notice or recognise her. Most of the time he thought he was still there experiencing those terrible things. Lily lay next to him nursing his head with a cool flannel being dabbed around his face when an hallusinstion past he looked at her with big wide begging eyes she wasn't intially sure if he recognised her.

"Drugs, please give me drugs" He moaned sitting up in bed.

"No otis no" she said sternly

"Please I'll I'll do anything" He begged her, it broke her heart to know he was that depending on them he would do anything to get them. He grabbed her top and started undoing her top buttons revealing her bra.

"Please mistress I'll make you feel real good yeah" Looking up at her pleading to let him fuck her for the drugs he so desperately wanted.

"Otis no" She said swatting his hand away

"Please I I can't do this anymore" Otis sobbed she knew the hallusinstions were causing him alot of suffering but she needed to get him off the drugs.

One night while he was asleep Lily just sat and cried. She hated what had been done to her Otis and she hated the withdrawals just as much. She hated seeing her man suffer so much. Slowly Otis's eyes flickered open and he groaned he looked around at the strange surrounding and began to panic where the hell was he? He bolted up right quickly in bed the sudden movement made him feel nauseous and dizzy, he heard a woman crying next to him he turned and saw Lily face in the duvet crying.

"Mama?" He croaked his throat was dry. Lily bolted up and looked at him stunned with tear stained eyes .

"O, Otis" She whispered.

"Mama it's you it's really you?" He stuttered with utter shock, Lily smiled wide and then burst into tears.

Otis's heart leapt to his mouth at her tears.

"Mama what's wrong mama what happened?" He said sternly taking her hand. "Mama are you ok? they didn't hurt you did they?" Lily said nothing just carried on crying.

"Mama fucking till me your Ok!!" He yelled sternly terrified the uncles had gone back on their promise.

"I'm I'm ok otis noones hurt me" She snivelled.

"Thank fuck you scared me there mama, I thought they'd hurt you" Lily wrapped her arms around him he went still and tense under her touch she could feel the nervousness of physical contact.

"Otis why are you worried about me why do you think I'd be hurt?" Lily asked.

"Nothin just making sure" He grumbled.

"Otis tell me!" She growled sternly otis flinched at her tone and looked up at her with those big round blue eyes begging her not to make him tell her.

"Come on Otis you can tell me" She said in a softer voice.

"I, the uncles said if I kept fighting if I didn't obey they would send people to hurt you" He said bluntly "I couldn't let them hurt you mama I would suffer all the abuse in the world to keep you safe" Her heart broke into a thousand peices he had submitted to the uncles sexual abuse for her, to keep her safe.

"you silly silly man" She snivelled kissing his forehead "I love you so much Otis"

"Love you too mama" Lily let him go and fetched him a glass of water his face looked at her in disbelief.

"I never thought I'd see you again" He mumbled sipping the water greedily it felt so good.

"How you feeling? She asked.

"I'm alright mama" He lied trying to ignore the sickening feeling in his stomach. She knew he was lying but didn't push it. In reality he felt like crap his heart hurt and he felt dizzy and sick the drugs were wearing off and he was feeling awful because of it.

Lily didn't tell him about his hallusinstions and the events that had happened because of them she knew it would only make him feel embarrassed and ashamed but things were about to get a hell of alot worse.

The following morning was when the sickness came he leapt out of bed and scrambled to the toilet. Lily felt so worried as she heard hin heaving and retching into the toilet from withdrawals she really wished there was something she could do to help him.

The sickness was constant it made Otis groggy it made Lily's heart break to see him suffering so much she wished there was something she could do to help him.


	8. chapter 8

The sickeness continue, Lily had never seen anything like it it was horrendous day and night twenty four hours he was hugging the bathroom toilet. Otis had had enough he was struggling to cope he couldn't take it anymore.

"How you feeling baby?" She asked as he staggered into the bedroom.

"Fanfuckingtastic" He growled he'd had enough of being sick he was fed up of being weak. His bruised ribs were agony every time he heaved. He knew how drugs worked he knew what was happening to him, he knew he was going through withdrawals of whatever drug the uncles had pumped into him and he knew that drugs would stop all this sickness and it pissed him off knowing that lily could make it all stop just by giving him some.

Otis sat hugging the toilet being violently sick Lily could hear pained whimpering and moaning from the bathroom. Being so sick all the time was causing him so much pain his ribs were agony as he was sick and his throat was burning and sore, Lily went to check that he was ok.

"Otis you ok?" She asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Get off me don't touch me" He growled shrugging her off him.

"Otis?" She said confused at the sudden outburst. Otis turned round to look at her.

"Don't touch me this is all your fucking fault" Otis snarled "What you enjoy watching me suffer or what?" Lily stood there open mouthed she didn't know what to say she was shocked at the sudden outburst. "You enjoy seeing me in pain don't you if you just give me the drugs all this sickness will stop" Otis fumed.

"I'm not giving you drugs Otis" Lily said sternly but calm. Otis quickly turned to be sick he whimpered cluching his painful ribs, Lily's stomach flipped seeing him suffer.

"Otis I'm trying to help you" Lily said trying not to sob.

"If you wanna help me mama you'd get me the fucking drugs" Otis snarled teeth bared.

"I'm not gonna do that otis you don't scare me otis your trying to be a hard man but I know different"

"Well you fucking should be scared! you could make this suffering stop but instead you're making it continue" That was it Lily had had enough, anger consumed her she was so pissed off.

"I'm trying to stop your suffering you ungrateful asshole" She shouted at him her volume caused him to recoil onto the ground hugging his knees he backed up into a corner. Lily walked forward closer to him trapping him in the corner between the wall and the toilet he had no where to run, Otis hugged his knees tightly looking up at her with big eyes trembling. But Lily was far too pissed off to notice his fear she was fuming.

"I can make your suffering continue if you like you make me sound like I'm as bad as the uncles I could drug you out your mind and beat you like a dog is that what you want? " Lily fumed Otis shook his head shaking furiously with tear brimmed eyes.

"Then don't you dare accuse me of trying to hurt you I'm trying to undo the shit those Bastards have caused, I could have left you there to be fucked like a little bitch but I didn't so don't you dare try to make me sound like the bad guy" Lily raged her face had turned red with anger. Otis looked up at her terrified his eyes full of tears he tried to back up but there was nowhere for him to go he was pressed against the wall.

"I, I'm sorry" He chocked before tears finally flowed down his face and cried hysterically his face hidden in his knees. Hearing Otis's cries broke her from her mad rage and saw Otis crying she couldn't believe what she had said it made her hate herself.

Slowly she crouched in front of him and touched his hair Otis really flinched hard at her touch.

"Otis oh otis baby I'm so sorry" She said stroking his hair he was shivering so much. "Otis please look at me baby I'm sorry I'm so sorry I shouldn't have said those things" Otis looked at her with a red splotchy face tears pouring down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry baby" Lily sobbed she reached out and wiped his tears away he tried hard not to flinch from her.

"No mama you're right I'm sorry I really am grateful for everything you've done I'm sorry for sounding like an ungrateful bastard" He chocked.

"I shouldn't have talked to you like that, come on let's get you out of this corner" She said taking his hand and led him to the bedroom. Lily went to leave once he'd laid down but Otis grabbed her hand.

"No mama don't leave please" Lily smiled and agreed she wouldn't. Otis snuggled into her chest as she gently stroked his hair.

"Thank you mama for everything" He mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

The next day Lily suggested that she cut Otis's hair to level it out for him.

"Do what ever you like mama you own me now" That broke Lily's heart into a thousand peices.

"Otis I don't own you you're not my property your my boyfriend and I love you"

"You paid money for me didn't you?"

"No otis I didn't buy you I brought your freedom" Trying not to cry.

"Look otis I'll trim your hair then you can decide what you want, I want whatever makes you happy"

Otis avoided his gaze as she sat him in front of the bathroom mirror, he didn't want to see what he looked like he was too self conscious and too ashamed.

"What you gonna do with it mama?" He asked averting his reflection.

"What do you want?" Otis just shrugged.

"Whatever you want mana I'm not mine anymore" Lily bit her lip.

"Otis your not a slave anymore you're free, ok we'll trim it so it grows out nice" Otis just nodded.

Lily moved his head straight so he had no choice but to look at his reflection. Otis looked in disgust at what looked bk at him.

"There's my gorgeous man" She smiled kissing him on the head.

"What where there's noone except me"

"You're my gorgeous man Otis" She giggled.

When she was done it was fairly short level with his jaw she knew by his face he hated it she did too but she'd had to cut it that length to even it out.

"I'm sorry baby but it'll grow back" She said seeing the dismay in his face.

"is that what you want mama should I grow it long?" He asked.

"Do what makes you happy you silly man" She said kissing the top of his head.

"Ok mama" He said nodding standing up with relief to get out of the chair and away from his reflection.

Lily grabbed his hand as he went to leave he stopped dead and turned to look at her.

"Otis you know you're free now right? you don't have to ask my permission for anything" Slowly Otis nodded his head. Lily reached out and touched his face.

"Otis I know you don't like how you look right now but you're my boyfriend and I love you" She said smiling.

"You're handsome to me no matter how you look" She said tiptoeing and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks mama" He said smiling feeling a bit reassured of his appearance.

"Love you Otis" She called as he walked away.

"Love you too mama" He called back.


	9. chapter 9

Lily walked into the bedroom to find Otis fast asleep it was the first time she'd seen him sleep soundly since he had got back, Lily had brought him a cup of tea she really didn't want to wake him but she knew how much a cup of tea comforted him. Gentle she shook him awake he bolted up right like he had had an electric shock.

"It's alright otis its just me" She said smiling. "I brought you a tea" She offered him the cup and he took it.

"Thanks mama" As soon as took the cup his hands started to shake.

"Fuck not again fuck" He cursed Lily frowned puzzled she asked him what was wrong.

"My hands they shake all the time I I can't get them to stop" He said looking down at the shaking cup that was threatening to spill over.

"They'll do that for a while otis just until your body gets used to not having drugs" Lily explained softly. Otis frowned that pissed off expression he pulled when his patients were wearing thin.

"I'm fucking sick of this!" He yelled throwing the cup against the wall smashing it into a thousand peices. "I'm fucking sick of looking weak, I'm fucking sick of feeling like a slave I just want to feel normal" He yelled his face getting red with anger. Lily smiled sympathetically at him and sat next to him.

"It'll be alright otis you'll get through this" She soothed running a hand over his hair, Otis looked at her with his big blue eyes.

"I just wanna feel normal mama I feel like I still belong to the uncles"

"But you don't otis you're free now" She smiled "You're my otis again" She smiled kissing his cheek.

"Make me feel it mama, make me feel like I'm yours again" He whispered seductively.

"Otis I it's a bit soon isn't it?" Lily said worried, Otis shook his head.

"Have sex with me mama make me feel like I'm yours I don't want to feel like the uncles property anymore, you love me so good mama I wanna feel your love again" The way he said it broke her heart to know that she felt like such a prisoner. Slowly she nodded her head she wanted him to feel better she wanted him to feel normal and if that's what it'd take she'd agree.

Slowly he claimed her lips and pushed her into the bed straddling her, she let him have control she thought him taking control would make him feel less like a prisoner. It felt so good she threw her head back and groaned she had almost forgotten how it felt to have otis having sex with her. She loved to hear Otis's moans of pleasure she was pleased to know he was enjoying it. Slowly she tangled her fingers in his hair and fisted his hair pulling it at the roots, absent mindedly she did it just a gesture in her pleasure. He stopped head in his tracks his eyes went wide.

"Mama mama let go! let go!" He panicked his breathing short and fast.

"Sorry sorry" She said quickly letting go.

"I'm doing ok ain't I mama I'm doing a good job im pleasing you ain't I?" He asked worrid, he had slipped back into slave mode by Lily pulling his hair.

"Shhhh baby you always do" She soothed claiming his lips.

"I wanna please you mama" He said nuzzling her neck.

"You do otis" She gasped. Otis got dressed and left he was so ashamed and embarrassed of slipping into his slave state of mind he had just wanted to feel normal and feel Lily's love.

Lily knew that the whole experience had affected him but she knew bringing up how he had acted would only make him embarrassed, he was so self conscious now always asking her opinion and permission. She just wanted her devil may care Otis back.

Baby and Lily went shopping in town Otis had agreed to meet up with them later.

"Lily before we see Otis I want to talk to you about something" Baby said, Lily raised an eyebrow at her. "Otis he came to me this morning and got me to cut his hair real short, he told me bout what he had suffered with the uncles and what happened last night" Lily looked embarrassed she was ashamed at causing Otis to completely freak out by absent mindedly pulling his hair she hadn't thought about it before it was too late.

"Yeah I I never thought about it he completely freaked out"

"Well he asked me to cut his hair real short so no one could do that to him again he was so embarrassed by how it'd made him freak out"

Lily felt sick in the pit of her stomach she hurt for otis because of how ashamed he felt of the way he acted and he had done something so drastic to stop him freaking out like that again. She really wished he had talked to her about it instead of doing something so drastic, but Baby's warning was nothing compared to the reality of what he had actually done to his hair.

When Otis finally met up with them Lily almost cried out in dismay at the site of his hair it was only a couple of inches long, Otis being Otis he would always look incredibly handsome to her but she had always loved his luscious long blonde hair.

"What have you done to your hair Otis?" She asked shocked once they were alone in their bedroom.

"I cut it mama"

"Otis whatever you were struggling with I wish you had talked to me about it before hacking your hair off" Otis's face fell as he realised Lily hated it.

"You don't like it do you mama?"

"I think it's awful otis" She said chucking.

"Please don't be mad mama I'm sorry I should have asked you first" He said sadly he looked like he was frightened of her getting mad at him. Lily walked up to him and raised her hand to touch his cheek, he flinched at her.

"mama I'm sorry I should have asked you first don't hit me" Otis pulled a face of relief when she touched his cheek, she put an arm round him and pulled him close.

"Otis it's awful yes! Fact" She chucked, Otis's face fell "BUT!... you are my gorgeous otis and you look handsome no matter what so if you want your hair short go for it baby I'll still love you anyway no matter what" She said grinning kissing him on the cheek.

"You still love me even though I'm damaged and used?" Otis frowned.

"Of course I do you silly man I'll never stop loving you" She said kissing him on the lips, Otis growled in his throat as he enjoyed the kiss.

"Look at me otis" She said sternly "You're not damaged or used you're a survivor and a gorgeous loving man who I love to bits so don't you dare think that ok?" Otis slowly nodded.

"Ok mama" He said finally showing a single rare smile. Tears flooded Lily's eyes and flowed down her cheeks.

"What's wrong mama?" Otis asked concerned.

"You smiled Otis, God I missed that gorgeous smile"

"I'll never stop smiling as long as I'm with you mama" He said wiping the tears from her eyes and holding her close to his chest as she wept.


	10. Chapter 10

Lily was really upset that Otis had gone to Baby instead of talking to her she sensed something was wrong, she didn't suspect that there was something going on between Otis and Baby but she certainly suspected that something was wrong that Otis was hiding something from her.

"Baby can I talk to you about something?" Lily asked quietly closing Baby's door behind her.

"Sure hun what's up" Baby asked smiling; Lily sat on a chair and turned to her.

"It's about Otis I want to know what compelled him to cut his hair like that; did he say anything to you?" Lily asked worried, Baby sighed as she thought about the best way to explain it.

"Otis feels really bad about how he acted with you the other day, he wanted to seem Ok he wants to be your strong protective Otis again, him freaking out when you pulled his hair made him realise that he can't come across as Ok while he has long hair"

"You mean he cut his hair so it would be easier to fool me into thinking he's fine?" Lily asked shocked, it hurt her to think he had done it to deceive her and that he thought cutting his hair would make him fine again as if that would be a good solution to what he was going through.

"Yep afraid so hun and you know as well as I do that that shit ain't gonna work" Baby said and Lily nodded her head agreeing. "He's gonna try and pull the wool over your eyes and convince you that he's Ok but he's really not he's struggling bad" This broke Lily's heart she knew that her pulling his hair had brought back some memories but she didn't really consider the fact that he was hurting constantly.

Otis sat in the bottom of the shower, crouched over his face pressed into his knees with his hands on the top of his head the boiling hot steaming water pouring over him, turning his skin pink, no matter how hot the water or how often he showered he still didn't feel clean. He only showered when Lily wasn't around to avoid arousing her suspicion he wanted Lily to believe that he was better and that he was her strong devil may care Otis again. Letting Baby cut his hair had been a big decision he had dreaded watching his long hair falling to the floor but he wanted to feel Lily's love again he wanted the care free sex with her again and he felt like he couldn't do that while he was constantly worrying about freaking out, so he felt that was the only option he had.

Otis had remembered in the shower that it had been Charlie and Cutter that helped him up the stairs when he had been drugged out of his mind, it embarrassed the hell out of him that both the men he absolutely hated had seen him in such a vulnerable state. It was a constant ego battle between the three of them of who was the dominant male and them seeing him like that had damaged his ego greatly, and yet what surprised him the most was that they both had helped him despite the constant competitiveness and arguments they had helped him when he needed it the most.

He had flashes of Lily showering him through his drugged up state, she had been so delicate with him like he might break it broke his heart and embarrassed him that she had treated him so delicate like he might break, he should be the protective and strong one he should be the one looking after her not the other way around. He remembered her being so loving with him soothing him and trying to calm him down so he didn't feel so scared, despite him feeling so used and pathetic she had showered him with love and affection no matter what she always took care of him, he really didn't feel like he deserved a woman like her, he'd been used by so many people he just felt like garbage he felt like he deserved to be alone forever let alone someone as amazing as her.

Otis got out the shower and wrapped a towel round his waist; he put on his best convincing face as he stepped out of the bathroom. He had been working with Rufus all morning his plan was to keep himself and his mind busy so that it didn't have chance to wonder and ponder on thoughts of what happened to him. Lily walked into the bedroom the same time Otis walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"Hay mama" He grinned walking up to her, scooping her up into his arms and claiming her lips passionately. Lily moaned in her throat as he kissed her, her hands pressed flat against his damp warm chest.

"Where did that come from?" She gasped out of breath as he let her go.

"Just appreciative of you mama that's all" He said grinning, and he really was he was so lucky to have a woman like her he had never thought in a million years he would have someone like her.

"Awww babe" She gushed but she wasn't fooling for the act, she knew he was hurting inside and just putting on an act but she didn't confront him on it because he would straight forward deny it then kick off.

"Give me some sugar mama love me like you're good at" Otis grinned dropping his towel to the floor, Lily's eyes went wide and swallowed heavily as she saw the sight of an naked Otis in front of her.

"I, I Otis that didn't go to well last time I'm not sure you're ready for that yet" Otis made a noise that was crossed between a sigh and a growl.

"Fuck sake Lily everyone treats me like I'm gonna fucking break I didn't expect it from you too"

"Otis you completely freaked out last time I don't want to see that happen"

"I don't know what you're talking about mama all I fucking want is for you to love me mama without making me feel like I'm so fucking vulnerable"  
"But you are vulnerable at the minute Otis I'm sorry to say it but you are" She said sympathetically, Otis pulled a face of thunder "I'm sorry Otis but don't look at me like that you chopped all your fucking hair off so it'd be easier to lie to me and then you stand here and tell me you're perfectly fine, pull the other one Otis it's got bells on" Otis growled at her comments.  
"Fuck sake Lily I'm fine all I want is to get some lovin' God knows I deserve some" Lily dropped the subject he said he was fine arguing with him would only aggravate the situation and make him mad, but she wasn't letting it go she would keep an eye on him.

"Alright Otis alright, God you look good enough to eat like that" She said biting her bottom lip running a hand threw his short hair. "Well you're hair might look bloody awful baby but at least it doesn't take years to dry" She smirked sticking her tongue out between her teeth.

Lily rarely saw Otis for a few days, he woke up and left before she did and he was still working long into the evening, she knew there was a lot of work for him and Rufus to do repairing cars to sell but she felt like Otis was trying to distract himself and keep his mind busy. Lily was sat on the sofa watching one of her favourite programmes when suddenly Otis walked in the front door wearing his scrubs and threw a set of keys at her.

"Drive mama!" Otis ordered, Lily looked confused at her.

"But but my programmes on, where you want me to drive to?"  
"I said drive don't care mama anywhere!" Otis growled sounding impatient, Lily knew better than to argue. They jumped in the car and Lily set off driving, Otis put his hand on her knee as he drove she decided to drive to his favourite place a small peaceful clearing with a large lake surrounded by trees. She parked up in the clearing opposite the clearing and took a deep sigh as she put on the hand break.  
"What's this about Otis? I hardly see height or hair of you and then you throw me a bunch of keys and tell me to drive"

"I, I just needed to get away for a while with you that's all" He mumbled.

"Otis you can talk to me about anything you know that, I can tell you're struggling and it's ok to not be ok sometimes" She said putting a hand on his knee, Otis ran a hand over his stubble that was beginning to grow back.

"I, I can't do this anymore mama" He mumbled running a hand over his hair he put his head in his hands and started to cry. "I'm, I'm fed up of feeling weak and I can't get away from it!" He yelled hitting his fist on the dashboard. Lily put her hand on his leg and squeezed it supporting.

"It's always there in here Tapping his head with his finger "I'm so fucking damaged I don't even know how you still can love me"

"Of course I still love you, you silly man you're my Otis and I'll love you no matter what" She said wiping the tears from his eyes.  
"I know you don't feel strong Otis but you are because you survived this, you're a fighter Otis" She smiled taking his face in her hands.

"I love you mama you're always there for me" He said smiling as he sniffed.

"Shall I take us back?" Lily asked and Otis shook his head.

"Not yet mama" He got out and got a blanket out from the boot and laid it on the ground, Lily curled up into him his arms wrapped protectively around her and they watched the sunset, it cast a gorgeous orange glow on the lake, Lily sighed and leaned into him it was such a romantic night and neither her or Otis could remember the last time they had felt so relaxed and at peace.


	11. Chapter 11

Lily sat on the sofa watching one of her favourite programmes; Otis was helping Rufus in the garage working on a car they were refurbishing. When suddenly Rufus's large bulky frame came bounding through the door, Lily jumped and screamed whizzing round to see who had barged through the door. It was Rufus who had a hand over his nose and mouth with blood pouring through his fingers.

"Oh my God Rufus what happened to you?" She gasped quickly getting up off the sofa and running to his side.

"It's alright Lily ain't nothing" He mumbled through his hand.

"Ain't nothing? There's blood pissing everywhere" Lily panicked quickly grabbing some kitchen roll for him to hold in place. "Quickly wash your hands and sit on the sofa with your head forward and pinch the top of your nose and I'll come and have a look" Rufus gave one nod and did as she said.

"Right let's have a look at you" She said smiling she couldn't believe that someone as small as her was looking after someone so huge and strong. He let go of his nose and she examined his nose, he hissed in pain and scrunched up his face as she touched it, it made a crunching sound, Lily grimaced.

"Bad news Rufus that nose of yours is broke" Rufus gave a heavy sigh.

"Brilliant fanfuckingtastic" He growled, it made her laugh how similar Otis and Rufus were despite being so different at the same time. Lily stood up from kneeling in front of him and went to get some peas out of the freezer as Rufus cleaned himself up now that the bleeding had stopped.

"What the hell happened?" Lily asked passing him the packet of frozen peas to hold over his nose. Rufus closed his eyes and leaned back into the sofa with the packet of peas over his nose.

"Fucking bastard Otis punched me" Rufus growled.

"What why?" Lily gasped even though it wasn't unusual for Rufus and Otis to get into brotherly disputes.

"He found out I sold the cars, more importantly his favourite didn't tell him why I did it though" Rufus explained, Lily closed her eyes and sighed she knew how much that must have hurt Otis but he didn't know the full story.

"Well to be fair Rufus if you'd told him he probably wouldn't have punched you" Lily said and Rufus shook his head.

"I couldn't do that we had an agreement remember Otis could never stand feeling in debt to me just imagine trying to explain to Otis we had to sell almost everything we had to get him back" Lily nodded her head understandingly, Otis felt bad enough feeling in debt to her means he thought it was just her money but to learn that everyone had spent money to get him back would have made him feel guilty beyond belief.

"I'll go and talk to him" She said rubbing his leg with her hand "You just stay still and keep those peas on" Rufus nodded and she left to go to the garage.

Otis was under the car he was repairing when Lily walked in, the door creaked loudly as she walked in Otis jumped lifting his head up and banging it under the car.

"God Dammit!" He cursed, sliding out from under the car and rubbed his head; Lily tried not to laugh but gave a small giggle.

"What you laughing at mama?" He hissed, Lily bit her bottom lip to stop her from laughing again; she was surprised by Otis's sudden anger towards her.

"Otis what's wrong with you today?" Otis shrugged.

"Don't know what you're talking about" He said rearranging the cap on his head.

"You broke Rufus's nose for fuck sake and you're gonna stand there and tell me nothing's wrong with you" Lily ranted her voice stern and raised, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"He sold my fucking car mama my favourite fucking car no fucking explanation or nothing just said it was gone" Otis growled, Lily sighed she didn't know what to say she couldn't tell him why Rufus had sold the car it would hurt him too much.

"You broke Rufus's nose Otis because of a fucking car" Lily growled, Otis shifted his trucker's hat nervously on his head he didn't like Lily's tone he felt like that scared little boy being told off by his mother again before usually being hit. "And get rid of that fucking ugly ass hat!" Lily yelled grabbing the hat off of Otis's head and throwing it across the garage and onto the floor; she turned and saw Otis had cowered from her expecting her to hit him.

"Otis, no, Otis, don't do that, not from me" Lily sobbed walking up to him and pulling him close. "Don't cower from me baby" Tears running down her cheeks as she looked up at Otis's terrified face she placed a hand on his cheek and he flinched.  
"Otis please I'd never hurt you you know that" Otis slowly nodded his head "What I'm getting at is I love you no matter what, long hair or short hair I love you, you don't need that ugly hat to hide from me"

"I'm sorry mama, it's just I loved that car and it pissed me off"

"I know baby I know" She soothed running a hand through his hair.

Lily walked off and grabbed his cap up from off the floor and dusted it off and brought it back to Otis placing it back on his head.

"I love you handsome cap or no cap" She said smiling, Otis gave a small shaking smile back. "I'm sorry baby I shouldn't have shouted at you" Lily apologised.

"I, I better apologise to Rufus huh?" Otis mumbled, Lily nodded and smiled.

"Yeah that would be a good idea" Lily nodded reaching up and kissing him on the cheek.

That made Lily decide she needed to get Otis's car back she thought it would only help Otis feel better. It had been a bad idea to sell that car but they were desperate to get Otis safe and back at home. It didn't help that Otis felt in debt to her, every time he saw her he thought about how much money she must have spent to get him back and how much he owed her. She wasn't sure if Otis suspected what had happened to his car but if he did she intended to undo all of this and make things relatively normal to it had been before all of this happened.

Lily went back to the car showroom where Rufus had said he had sold the car too, Lily was relieved to see the car was still there, however the car was being sold for a lot more money than she had left over from getting Otis back. Lily sighed with dismay she was never going to get Otis's car back she tried not to sob as she knew she had let him down.

"Can I help you?" The owner said from behind her.

"Oh no, I no thank you" The owner looked at Lily in her tight low cut top and denim hot pants and licked his lips.  
"Sure I can't do anything for you?" He asked and Lily shook her head.

"No, this used to be my partners car he had to sell it to you I was going to buy it back for him and surprise him but I'll never be able to afford it" Lily explained and turned to leave.

"Wait" The owner called to her "If it means that much to him I'm sure we can sort a payment plan out"

"You think?" She asked surprised.

"Sure we can work something out" He grinned putting an arm round her neck and led her into the showroom. She and the owner walked into his office Lily turned round to look at him.

"I have most of it I'm just short of a few hundred" The owner nodded understandingly.

"I'll do anything to get that car" She pleaded.

"Anything huh?" The owner grinned slowly closing the office door behind him.

Lily felt numb as she drove the car back to their house, she felt cheerful and excited that she had managed to get the car back for her Otis she knew how happy it would make him to see his favourite car back but she felt dead inside. She had done what she had had to do to get her loves car back she would do anything to see that smile and make him happy again. She vowed to never tell Otis what she had had to do to make up the remaining balance of the car it was going to be her secret till the day she died.

Otis and Rufus ran out of the garage when they heard the orgasmic deep grumble of the cars engine as it pulled up outside of the house.

"Lily you got the car back?" Rufus said surprised he hadn't expected her to do that.

"Yep piece of cake" Lily said grinning putting on a happy face like it was as easy as making a cup of tea. She climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut.

"You, You brought it back for me mama?" Otis asked surprised almost gobsmacked, Lily walked up to him and put her arms around him and looked up at him.

"Of course I did baby I knew it would make you happy" Lily said smiling.

"Dammit mama I owe you enough already" Otis cursed running a hand through his hair, Lily's face fell this wasn't the reaction she had wanted.

"Otis you don't owe me anything I did this to make you happy" She said kissing his jaw "I, I thought we could take it for a drive just me and you, just drive till the sun goes down going nowhere in particular"

"That sounds good mama" He said smiling, Lily almost sobbed just seeing that smile it was so rare for her to see recently. Just seeing that smile made her feel like everything she had done to get the car back had been completely worth it.

"Good" She said smiling "And you don't owe me anything baby everything I've done I do because I love you"

"Love you too mama" He said leaning over and kissing her on the lips.

Lily and Otis sat on the bonnet of the car in each other's arms watching the sun go down on the horizon she seemed to think Otis's anger had calmed down since getting the car back it was almost as if his world was going back to normal before everything happened. Seeing Otis's happy care free face as he drove the car with the wind blowing through his short hair she gave a happy sigh it was as though while he was driving with her he could forget all his problems and that made everything worthwhile. He had a hand on her thigh and one hand on the wheel he was truly a handsome sight it made her heart want to burst.

"Thank you mama" He said putting a hand round her waist and pulling her closer to him "I know I didn't sound grateful at first but I am really very grateful not just for the car but for everything you've done for me" Lily's eyes began to well up, she loved him so much and just hearing him say that made him want to cry. Otis put a hand on her cheek and kissed her deeply, a hand snaked up her top and she groaned.

"You want me to keep the hat on mama?" He asked concerned.

"Whatever makes you happy baby you don't have to hide that hair from me you're gorgeous no matter what" She said smiling kissing him on the lips. Otis grinned happily he was so appreciative of her, he really didn't deserve a woman like her, she loved him no matter what he was finally beginning to believe she did, despite his awful hair do. He grabbed the peak of the cap and threw the hat away it landed in the middle of the lake; Lily smiled and gave a laugh finally glad to see the back of that cap knowing that he was finally beginning to believe her. That evening Otis made love to her on the bonnet of the car as the sun set over the lake.


	12. Chapter 12

Something was making Otis suspicious of Lily, she was hiding something he knew it, she hadn't been the same since she got back with the car. She wasn't her usual bubbly cheerful self; she spent a lot of time sat deep in thought. Lily spent a lot of time in the shower too which was odd, Lily found herself unable to feel clean she felt dirty and used, she had sold herself to get that car back for Otis it had all been worth it just to see Otis smile but she felt like a prostitute, she couldn't get the feeling of those hands off her.  
"Mama you ok?" He asked concerned sitting next to her and pulling her close, Lily slowly nodded "You're a terrible liar you know that?" Otis said stern he hated people lying to him especially after so many years of working hard on his trust.

"Really Otis I'm alright" She said giving a small smile but Otis could see right through her like a glass window.  
"Don't fucking lie to me Lily not after me working so hard to trust you!" Otis yelled Lily's eyes went wide with the sudden shouting "You haven't been right since you brought back that car you're scaring me" Otis said sternly a hand on both of her shoulders.

"I, I can't tell you Otis" She stuttered she couldn't let him know.  
"Don't you dare say you can't fucking tell me not after everything I've opened up to you about!" Otis yelled in rage, he was scared of what she wasn't telling him, she was scared something bad had happened to her.

"I, I didn't have enough money for the car, I had to make the remainder up with the owner" She sighed; she knew Otis would keep on and on and get angrier and angrier until he eventually prised it out of her.

Otis's face turned into thunder when he understood what she was telling him, his eyes turned black with anger and a facial expression of pure rage. Otis got up and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. Otis was furious he couldn't remember ever being so angry, he wanted to annihilate that car sales man for forcing his baby girl into doing something like that but he was also mad at Lily too for agreeing to it but he knew she only did it to make him happy. Otis picked up a long handled spanner out of a tool box from the garage as he walked out.

The owner of the garage was sat after dark finishing some paper work when suddenly he heard a loud smash which made him jump. The owner walked out of the office to see Otis stepping through the large display window that he had broken through. Otis was truly a terrifying sight to behind now that his beard was beginning to grow back.

"What the fuck, what are you doing here get out" The owner yelled as Otis walked closer towards him, Otis slowly shook his head in response.

"You fucked my baby girl" Otis growled like a mad man "You fucked her for a fucking car!" He yelled charging into the man and knocking him to the ground.  
"Look man she wanted the car she'd do anything to get it" The owner stuttered, Otis raised the spanner over his head and smashed it into the side of the Owners head. The man groaned at the pain of the blow.

"She got what she wanted, I got what I wanted but she fucking enjoyed it" This made Otis see red he hit the owner again and again with the spanner, blood splattered up his top and onto his face, the spanner and his hand turned red with blood until eventually the owners head was a red pulpy mess.

"Mother fucker!" He yelled spitting into the red pulped mess but he certainly felt a lot better afterwards.

Rufus in the garage when he heard a loud smash he rushed outside to see what was going on, Otis was stood on the car roof with a crowbar smashing the windscreen of his favourite car.

"Otis what the fuck you doing man?" Rufus gasped.  
"Smashing up this fucker, I never want to see this fucking thing again" Otis growled turning round and smashing the driver's side window with the crowbar. Rufus stormed up to the car and shoved Otis off the roof, Otis fell on to the floor on his ass with a thud.

"Mother fucker!" Otis hissed has he stood up, Rufus went round to Otis and grabbed the crowbar out of his hand.  
"Otis stop for fuck sake what's got into you" Rufus growled, Otis pulled a fist back and went to punch him but Rufus was ready this time and Rufus grabbed Otis's fist as he threw the punch. They heard a sickening crush and Otis fell to his knees cursing.  
"Mother fucker shit fuck" He yelled, Rufus still clutching his fist.

"Now fucking stop Otis calm the fuck down!" Rufus shouted at the top of his lungs, Otis looked at him wide eyes his eyes brimming with tears.

"You're my brother Otis but I swear to God you go to punch me again I will rip you to fucking pieces" Rufus snarled.

Otis began to shiver and shake as he knelt on the ground powerless as Rufus had his fist clutched in his bear like hand. Otis began to panic his breathing went fast and irregular.

"I, I'm sorry just, just let go I won't do it again, just don't hurt me anymore" Otis sobbed, Rufus's heart broke as he saw Otis snivelling before him and just realised how intimidating and scary Rufus's large bulk must look to Otis as he's knelt submissively and vulnerable on the floor.

"Hay man I, I'm sorry man you've broken my nose once I'm not letting you do it again"

"I, I won't I promise" He pleaded, Rufus let go of his hand and Otis scuttled backwards so his back was against the car and he hugged his knees.  
"Otis man I'm sorry I didn't mean too, I wasn't going to..." Rufus was worried he didn't know what to do, Rufus put an arm on Otis's shoulder soothingly but Otis just flinched and curled up into a tighter ball.

"Please don't hurt me I, I'm sorry" He begged pressing his face into his knees. Rufus ran to get Lily he knew she would be the only one that would be able to help.

Rufus and Lily ran back to Otis who was still curled up next to the smashed up car, Rufus had explained what had happened and she didn't blame Rufus she wouldn't want to be punched in the face by him either.

"Otis Otis baby its ok" She soothed sitting next to him and pulling him close.

"M,mama?" He mumbled pressed into his knees.

"No one's going to hurt you Otis it's ok, it was just Rufus, Rufus ain't gonna hurt you" She soothed running a hand over his head.

"Think my hands bust mama" He said looking up at her showing her the red and really swollen crushed hand.

"Oh shit Jesus Otis, this is why we don't get into fights with Rufus" She sighed. "Come on let's get that hand sorted"

Grandpa Hugo and Lily tended to Otis's broken hand.

"Mother fucker shit fucking bastard Hugo" Otis hissed as he manipulated the bones ready to set it.

"Does that hurt baby?" Lily giggled next to him as he stroked his hair; Otis turned round and gave her a death stare which made her laugh even more.

"Stop fucking laughing" Otis growled which caused her to laugh again.

"I, I'm sorry" She gasped while laughing.

"It's not fucking oh ya bastard not fucking funny" He hissed.

"I'm sorry I can't help it but you tried to fuck Ralph up and he fucking annihilated you"

"Fucking bastard that fucking hurts, stop laughing at my fucking expense"  
"Sorry baby" She said kissing him on the cheek still grinning "But I do love how you started it and you still make it out like it's Rufus's fault"

"I want to punch him he goes and crushes my hand to dust hardly eye for an eye is it mama?" He said frowning.

"No I guess not" She said biting her bottom lip.

Lily went to make tea while Hugo finished off his hand she could hear the curses from upstairs through the ceiling. God he was such a whinge when he was injured.

"How'd my wounded soldier?" She said in a mum type voice when she came upstairs.

"Fuck off" He hissed at her, Lily suppressed a laugh.

"You really mad at me huh?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Kind of" He mumbled.

"Well if you're mad I should be mad at you for smashing the car up I brought you" She said in a disapproving tone, Otis lowered his head in shame he knew what she had to do to get that car and now he had wrecked it.

"Rufus is fixing it up again, What happened earlier Otis you were covered in blood?"  
"I just took care of that creep at the showroom" Otis said shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Otis..." She gasped disapprovingly.

"No mama no don't even get into an argument with me on that one" He scowled; Lily nodded her head she knew better than to argue when Otis felt like he needed to do something. Slowly she got on the bed beside him and he wrapped an arm around you.

"Come here little lame wolf" She grinned kissing him on the cheek.

"Fuck you" He grinned at her jokingly.

"Let me take the pain away lame wolf" She said kissing him on the lips he moaned in his throat.

"Love you mama"

"Love you too lame wolf" She grinned teasingly.

"Fuck off" He said deadpanned then Lily and Otis burst out laughing, Lily looked at him surprised and grinned like all her Christmas's had come at once and burst into tears with happiness it was such a gorgeous sound to hear him laugh again.


	13. Chapter 13

Lily was awoken at the crack of dawn by Otis getting out of bed and struggling to get undressed.

"What are you doing?" Lily chuckled highly amused at seeing a giant ghost by her side, Otis was pulling of a top over his head but his cast had got stuck in the armholes therefore causing the top to be stuck over his head with his arms flailing in the air.

"Mother fucker, fucking, shitty fucking shirt" Otis cursed and mumbled under his breath, Lily burst into a fit of giggles.

"Come here, come here let me help you" She said while laughing.

"Glad you find it so fucking funny mama I could die in here you know" He said deadpanned mumbling from inside the shirt causing Lily's laugh to get worse.

On her tip toes she managed to pull the arm holes out wide enough so that it would slip over his cast and she threw it onto the floor, Otis hair looked like he had been electrocuted spiking up in all directions and his face was red and flushed.

"There's my handsome man" She said grinning kissing him on his red and hot cheek.

"I'm glad I can amuse you I'm my humble little way" He sarcastically.

"What's wrong was that shirt being mean to you?" Lily said in a baby talk kind of voice.

"Fuck off"

"I'm sorry but that was the funniest thing I've ever seen" She gave a chuckle.

"Stop laughing at my expense" He said trying to pretend to be mad.

"Then stop doing daft things you silly man" She said kissing him on the lips, her hands pressed flat firmly on his warm naked chest.

"Where are you going anyway its early?" Lily asked climbing back into bed

"It's time I gotta get to work" Otis shrugged.

"What with that hand are you crazy?" She exclaimed Otis just grinned at her.  
"You should know mama" Lily sighed he was in that funny mood again.

"Not with that hand no chance!" Lily said sternly "Come back to bed you've got to wait till that hands healed" Otis took a deep breath and growled.  
"Really mama? I just wanna work" He pleaded.

"No chance bed now" She said pointing to his side with her forefinger, Otis sighed.

"I never thought I'd be grudgingly be getting into bed with you mama" He mumbled as he climbed in.

"Awww baby it'll only be a few weeks till your hand heels" Otis face planted his pillow and groaned into it, Lily chuckled under her breath.

"Weeks mama I'll go mad" He groaned, Lily laughed at him he was so overdramatic, slowly Otis started kissing her neck as he snuggled her.

"Sure I can't do anything to... change your mind" Otis said seductively while kissing her neck.

"Nope I want that hand fixed and that's not gonna happen while you're playing with spanners and shit" Otis groaned and slunk back onto the mattress.

"Hate you mama"  
"Hate you too baby" Lily grinned knowing that he had given up the fight.

Baby and Lily had gone out shopping Otis moped around the house for a few hours bored out of his mind, he wanted to work he felt like he needed to pay Lily back for everything she had done for him and the only way he could do that was if he worked. He tried to do some artwork both statues and paintings but his heart wasn't in it he couldn't concentrate. Frustrated Otis flopped onto his back on his bed and sighed looking up at the ceiling, this was going to be a long couple of weeks.

When Lily and Baby had come back from shopping Lily went to the garage to see Rufus slowly she opened the garage door and saw him bent over looking under a car.

"Fucking God dammit" He cursed.

"Hay Rufus what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Fucking break cables been cut gotta replace the thing" Rufus cursed.

"And that's bad?" She asked confused frowning she literally knew nothing about cars.

"Yeah especially when it's a fucking sports car Otis used to do it because he's skinny I can't get under that fucker" Rufus sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I could help if you tell me what to do" Lily offered Rufus threw his head back and gave a loud belly laugh.

"You! Really?" He laughed Lily frowned she didn't like to be made to feel stupid.

"If you tell me what to do I could I'm the only one small enough to get under there, depends on how quickly you wanna shift this thing" Rufus sighed he knew she was right he wanted to fix this car sell it and get it out of their hair as quickly as possible.

"Alright let's do this" He sighed what other choice did he have?

Rufus raised the car so that Lily could fit underneath, even with being lifted Rufus still wouldn't be able to fit his large bulk underneath. Rufus had spent an hour explaining to Lily what she was meant to do.

"Right what am I looking for?" Rufus sighed irritated and ran a hand over his beard 'this was going to be a long bloody day' He thought to himself.

"I've explained this to you; the break cables the bit that's handing down like a limp dick, because happy boy in there decided to cut it" Otis growled, he was certain Otis did things on purpose to make his life hard.

"You did this to yourself Rufus you bust his hand" She said chuckling under the car "Oh wait yep, yep found it, now what?" Rufus closed his eyes and threw his head back, dammit it he was really regretting crushing Otis's hand.

Otis sat in his bedroom staring at the bottle of Jack Daniels on the bedside table, he could have a drink it was early even for him but he wanted something to take his mind off the boredom. Getting off the bed he grabbed the bottle of whiskey and took it downstairs to drink while watching telly. He didn't mind having days off work but normally when he had a day off him and Lily did something together went for a drive or just sat and snuggled or went fishing but today he was left to his own devises.

A couple of hours had passed before Lily finally managed to disconnect the break cable; Rufus was on the verge of throwing himself into a lake with a bolder round his neck. He had explained what she was supposed to do three times already totalling up two hours just explaining what to do for something that should only take a few minutes to do; gradually Rufus was losing the will to live. He said heavily as he heard a squeal from under the car that she had done it, all she had had to do was undo the supporting fasteners and disconnect the break cable, what was so fucking hard?

"Right now all you have to do is do what you just did but backwards" Rufus said sighing, his patients wearing thin.

"What did I just do?" She laughed nervously at her cluelessness.

"Oh...my... Gggoodddd" He groaned he was going to need a huge bottle of whiskey for this or tons of beers when he got back to the house, this was the most long winded piece of work he had ever done.

The more Otis drank the more his mind began to wonder he started to think about everything Lily had done for him. She had spent every bit of money she had to rescue him from the saviours he felt like he had bled her dry, she had even sold herself her dignity and her self-respect to buy him his favourite car back he would never be able to forgive himself for allowing that to happen. Otis really wanted to pay her back or to make it up to her for doing everything for her and he felt like he couldn't even do that because his head was so messed up which resulted in his hand being bust.

"Fucking worthless piece of shit" He thought to himself taking another swig from the bottle "Can't even fucking work to make up for the debts your sorry ass caused" He began to feel so pathetic and worthless that he couldn't even work and do the things he had only been good at, until he could work he just felt like a worthless piece of shit that was being supported by Lily and his family, he should be the one supporting her he thought to himself, he felt like he had lost his main purpose as a man and that just made him drink more.

Back in the garage Lily slid out from under the car and grinned to herself as Rufus lowered the car back down to the ground.  
"We did it!" She cheered to herself.

"Thank fuck for that!" Rufus sighed exhausted running a hand through his hair it had only taken them four hours just to change a fucking brake cable he thought to himself.

"Thanks for the hand" He said being polite even though he was completely stressed to hell now.

"That's ok it was fun I enjoyed it" Lily said smiling, Fun? Fun? Was that what she called it?

"Listen Rufus would it, would it be ok if you taught me some things? I'd love to learn from you" Rufus put a hand over his eyes and ran it down his face and groaned.

"Plllleeeaaaseeee" She begged sweetly "I'd love to learn enough to impress Otis and then maybe me and him could fix up his car together" Lily explained, Rufus sighed he knew how long winded and stressful that was going to be but he couldn't help but think how it was such a lovely sweet idea, he could only wish for a woman who would do something as nice as that for him.  
"Alright" Rufus nodded "Let's do this" Lily grinned and squealed happily she jumped up and wrapped his arms tightly round his neck and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you Rufus" Lily smiled letting him go and running out of the garage happily to see Otis, she was really surprised to find that it was early afternoon by the time she left, Lily couldn't believe she had spent that long changing a break cable she had enjoyed it that much time had just flown by.


	14. Chapter 14

Lily ran into the house looking forward to spending the evening with Otis, she had had such a fun time with Rufus even though she had driven him close to insanity but now was looking forward to some Otis snuggle time. Lily walked into the living room and saw Otis fast asleep on the sofa with the T.V on snoring gently. Lily smiled softly looking at him peacefully asleep she walked over to him and gently kissed him on the cheek, slowly Otis opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Mmm hay mama" Otis slurred, Lily wrinkled her nose at the strong scent of whiskey that buried its way into her nose.

"Guess you had fun while I was out huh baby" Lily chuckled and Otis shook his head.

"Not really mama was bored"

"Well you're pissed out your face so you must have enjoyed yourself"  
"I'm not pissed" Otis slurred as he went to stand up and fell forward, he would have landed face first on the ground if Lily hadn't reacted quickly enough, Lily suppressed a laugh.

"Not pissed huh babe?" She smiled smugly.

"Mmm maybe a little bit mama" He slurred he stood wobbly and unstable, Lily stood with a hand on each of his hips keeping him steady.

"Think we should get you to bed don't you?" Lily smiled and Otis nodded his head, Lily wrapped his arm round the back of her neck as they walked to the stairs. Lily took a deep sigh and looked at Otis and wondered how she was going to get him up the stairs.

"Come on Otis on the count of three, one, two and three" Lily wondered how they managed to get up the stairs as he wobbled from side to side getting to the top step he tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Fuckin' mother fucker!" Otis groaned on the ground "Leave me here mama" He sighed Lily laughed although she was really tempted to leave him sprawled out on the floor.

"Come on Otis you're almost there" Groaning he heaved himself up and staggered forwards into the bedroom and flopped onto the bed, Lily gave a sigh of relief that they had made it.

Lily was awoken in the morning by the sound of retching she groaned and sat up rubbing her eyes wondering what that sound was. Once she saw Otis's empty side of the bed she realised he must have the hangover from hell. She heard Otis being painfully sick, coughing, retching and groaning she stifled a laugh at his own self caused suffering. Otis staggered back into the bedroom he looked pale and his forehead was covered with a light sweat.

"Whiskey getting its own back?" Lily chuckled.

"Yeah with a vengeance" Otis groaned limping back to the bed and flopping on it laying an arm over his eyes.

"You're limping babe" She commented.

"Well done you noticed" He said deadpanned, Otis was always more of a grumpy grouch than usual when he suffered a hangover.

"Let me have a look" Otis sighed heavily all he wanted to do was go back to sleep and sleep off this hangover.

"It's alright mama leave it"

"It won't take a second" She offered.

"I said leave it I'm dying here alright mama just leaves me" Lily chuckled at his over exaggeration "wait no not again gotta run" Bile rose to his throat he leapt out of bed and cried out in pain as his ankle gave way, quickly he scrambled across the floor on his hands and knees to the toilet, the sound of loud vomiting and groaning filled the room. Lily bit her lip to stifle a giggle she didn't dare to say I told you so.

.

Afterwards Otis hopped on one foot back to bed and groaned; his throat burned and was sore.

"I'd hate to say I told you so" Lily smugly, Otis scowled and gave her the look of death.

"Let me have a look ok" Otis gave and irritated sigh and nodded, Lily looked at the swollen ankle.

"Well your ankles sprained genius must be from went you went arse over tit last night"

"Brilliant" Otis growled.

"So it looks like total rest for you Mr grump no walking on that foot I'll get some peas for and you're going to have to keep that foot elevated" Otis scowled.

"Brilliant fanfuckingtastic" He growled as Lily went to get some peas.

Lily elevated his ankle by putting it on a cushion.

"Ow, ow, ow" He whinged, Lily giggled he had suffered and gone through so much pain in his life and right now he was moaning about a sprained ankle she found it quite laughable.

"Oh shush moaning Myrtle I'm hardly touching you" She laughed.

"Fuck you not your ankle no opinion" Lily bit her bottom lip as she put the pack of peas on his ankle "Shh...fuckin' cold" Otis hissed.

"You're fault babe"

"Fuck off, I feel like I'm dying here and all you can say is 'your fault' He said imitating her voice.

"Sorry babe no sympathy, one day off work just one and you get absolutely shit faced then you turn into a whinging bear with a sore head when you have a hangover"

"Fuck off somewhere Lily leave me alone to die my heads about to explode"

"Alright baby love you" She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Mmm love you too mama" Otis said closing his eyes to go sleep. Lily laughed all the way to the garage to see Rufus he was such a grizzly moaning grumpy grouch when he was hung-over.

Otis was sat alone with his thoughts while Lily was learning from Rufus in the garage; Otis was wondering what she was doing all day when she went out. Otis stared at his swollen ankle that seemed to be taunting him from the foot of the bed.

 _Look at you, you're fucking pathetic_ Otis thought to himself _you can't even fucking work to pay Lily back for everything she's done for you, your useless._ Otis scowled at his ankle hating himself for being so stupid that he'd now made himself temporarily lame. _See get fucking drunk and you make yourself more fucking lame than you were already with your fucked up arm that was your fault too because you're so messed up_. Otis hobbled along the floor and grabbed a bottle of whiskey out from the cabinet because the more his mind whirled freely the more he wanted to silence it with drink. _You're worthless you know where Lily is now? She's probably off being fucked by some real man who can work to support her and buy her nice things._ The more he thought about that the drunker he wanted to become.

Lily came back early in the evening to hear really loud music filling the house, she frowned wondering what was going on. She climbed up the stairs and opened the bedroom door to find Otis drunkenly dancing around the bedroom to country and western music. Lily would have burst out laughing at the terribly awful dad dance moves Otis was pulling out if it wasn't for Otis's ankle being so badly sprained.

"Otis what the hell?" Lily exclaimed, her loud voice almost made him topple over startled.

"Hay mama wanna dance?" He grinned staggering over to her and pulling her into his arms, one hand at the base of her spine the other hand in hers and moved her round in a drunken stumbling waltz.

"No Otis I don't wanna dance what the hell you're supposed to be resting that ankle"

"Why? It don't hurt" Otis said frowning.

"Well no shit you're that pissed I doubt you can feel anything" She snapped disapprovingly, Otis flinched at the sharpness of her voice.

"I, I was just having some fun mama" He slurred.  
"You're supposed to be resting!" She exclaimed annoyed.

"Look mama stop lecturing me I can do whatever I want and I don't need you to tell me what to do!" Otis's temper flared with a flip of a coin he had spent too long fighting for his freedom he wasn't going to let someone tell him what to do.  
"I don't say things for the goodness of my health Otis, I do it because it's for your own fucking good and when I say you need to rest your foot I mean you need to fucking rest it" Lily yelled irritated, having someone yelling back at him made him feel an inch small, like the small little boy he used to be being told off by his mum. He scrambled up onto the bed with his back against the wall and hugged his knees.

"I, I'm sorry mama" He said looking at her tears brimmed eyes, Lily sighed she knew she had upset him by shouting at him making the memories come back again so clear. Slowly she sat beside him and put her arm around him, he flinched at her touch.

"Shhhh Otis I'm sorry I shouldn't have shouted but you needed to look after that ankle you worry me sometimes one day you're not going to listen to me and you're going to really hurt yourself"

"I'm sorry mama I didn't mean to make you mad" He mumbled.

"Baby you didn't make me mad you scare me how much you don't listen but you don't make me mad" She soothed kissing him on the cheek. "What's wrong baby? It's not like you to drink so much" Lily asked concerned Otis shook his head he didn't want to tell her what he was thinking.

"Come one baby you know you can talk to me about anything" Lily prompted holding him close.

"I, I feel so worthless" He chocked it felt horrible to say what he was thinking.

"What why?" Lily asked shocked.

"I, You do so much for me and I feel so indebted to you, all I wanted to do was work so I could pay you back and I can't even do that because I'm so pathetic" Otis sobbed.

"Otis you don't owe my anything everything I do is because I love you" Lily soothed stroking his hair.

"I'm never going to be able to pay you back and I know eventually I'm going to lose you to a real man someone who can work and buy you nice things, if I haven't lost you already" Tears ran down Otis's cheeks.

"Otis you look at me" Lily ordered roughly taking Otis's face in her hands "You don't owe me anything, I love you so, so much and I will still love you no matter what" Lily said seriously looking straight into his eyes without blinking.

"I don't deserve you mama, you deserve someone better than me" He slurred.  
"Otis listen to me you are the best man anyone could ever wish to have, there is no better than you, you deserve to be loved and I love you so, so much" She said kissing him on the lips wishing with all her heart that the kiss would make him believe it.

"I love you to mama, I just, I just sometimes think I should have been left with the Uncles at least there I would have been useful, have some kind of fucking purpose" Lily's eyes spilled over with tears that comment made her heart explode into a million pieces.

"Otis you have a purpose you look after us all, you help Rufus, you protect and love me , you help everyone, what happened with the uncles should never have happened you didn't deserve that don't ever think you did" Lily sobbed.  
"You still love me? Even though I've been so used up by the uncles they fucked me beyond belief and you still love me?" Otis asked stunned by her constantly saying she did.

"Of course I still love you you silly man I'll never stop loving you" Lily said kissing him on the cheek and pulling him close into a hug.

"I feel so useless, pathetic and worthless mama" He sobbed into her ear.  
"Baby you're not working for a couple of weeks that's it, it's no big deal babe think of it as a holiday" She said trying to make him feel better.

"I love you Otis I love you so much" She whispered in his ear gently rocking him back and forth as he snivelled pulling himself together. When he had stopped crying Lily gently got him into bed with her and pulled him close, his head on her chest soothed by the slow rhythmic beating of her heart.

"Mmm, there she is my babygirl...always...always there for me" Otis slurred as he slipped into sleep.  
"Love you baby" She whispered kissing his head after he was asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

It happened again that night, it always happened again at night. Otis kept pretending he was fine he had dealt with nightmares before and this was no different. Except this time it was worse, he felt like it was worse he hadn't been a scared little boy then he had been a man and he had allowed it to happen after so many years of vowing to never let them touch him again he had just given in and let them do whatever they had wanted to him. Well that's how he felt anyway. Lily knew different she knew he must have fought hard, he must have fought so hard for them to have resorted to drugging him as affording the drugs was a dip in their profits and his face, God seeing his face had made her heart want to break into a million pieces, she had never seen anyone so battered and bruised she had wanted to hug him, hold him close and tell him everything would be ok but he had just been a terrified shaking jelly.

 _Sometimes the Uncles didn't continue with the drugs, sometimes they allowed the drugs to wear off just so that they could see if he would continue to be so submissive off them. Otis had hated those times more than anything, when he was on the drugs he was aware of every single thing that was happening to him but he couldn't fight the drugs just wouldn't let his body move and the drugs made his brain too foggy to even contemplate fighting or think about making an escape. But the times where the drugs had worn off they were the worse, Otis had been desperate for the drugs he longed for the numbing effect when the drugs kicked in where he couldn't think, couldn't feel he had just been completely numb to everything. Otis had begged and begged the uncles for the drugs anything to take his mind off thinking what was happening to him, what he had done and off of Lily, if he would never see her again he never wanted to think about her again. It broke his heart to much to think of his love that he'd never see again he just wanted to avoid thinking about her completely and he would do anything to have those drugs again._

 _Those times that he didn't have the drugs was when he thought about her the most and that's when he wanted the drugs the most._

" _Position Otis" The Uncle said walking into the room, Otis instantly knelt on the edge of the bed._

" _Do what I say Otis and you can have some more drugs because I'm not as mean as you think I am, am I?" The Uncle asked, Otis simply shook his head, he needed those drugs he had to have them. The Uncle took something out of his pocket and then slowly undid his zip._

" _Now no fucking teeth otherwise this is fifty thousand fucking volts through your neck understand?" The Uncle growled, Otis slowly nodded although he was desperate to take his mind off things the taser might work but he didn't really want the opportunity to find out._

 _He closed his eyes and took the uncle in his mouth, he closed his eyes and began to sob tears flowed down his face._

" _Please forgive me mama" He begged and sobbed in his mind "Please forgive me babygirl I, I tried" He hated himself, he hated himself so much right now he had sold his dignity and self respect for some drugs he doubted that Lily would even want him back after being so violated if he ever did escape them again._

" _I tried mama, I, I tried so hard please forgive me mama" Tears flowed down his cheeks and he swallowed hard trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. "I'm doing this for you mama, I'm doing this for you please don't hate me if you never see me again" Otis tried not to retch and cough as it hit the back of his throat, the Uncles didn't like it when you did that it made them unhappy and then they beat you. The horrible foul tasting liquid filled his mouth, he screwed his eyes shut and tried not to vomit._

" _I'm sorry Lily I'm sorry, please don't hate me, please don't hate me, I'm sorry for never coming back, please forgive me, Please still love me if I return even though I'm so disgusting and used" He chanted in his mind trying not burst into tears._

Otis sat up bolt upright in bed his whole body covered in sweat, he was breathing heavily, his hands were shaking and he felt sick. "That's why I don't drink often" He thought to himself, the alcohol just made his nightmares a thousand times worse. Quickly he hobbled to the bathroom and stuck to fingers down his throat making himself sick he felt so disgusting and used that he had let someone do that to him. _It was his fault everything that had happened to him was his fault he hadn't fought hard enough._ With the Uncles if he didn't do something good enough they hadn't fed him, maybe he didn't deserve to eat, he hadn't fought hard enough, he hadn't fought good enough to escape so maybe just like with the Uncles he shouldn't feed himself, that was his punishment for not fighting hard enough and making Lily put up with all his shit.

Otis took a hot shower allowing the burning hot water to scorch his skin to clean away the sweat; yes the shower did that but it never allowed him to feel clean. He thought about his sweet angel lying fast asleep peacefully in their bed, _she had done so much for him, she was always there for him and she helped him through everything. If he did starve himself at least she wouldn't have to put up with his shit, her life would be a lot easier without him_ he thought to himself. Slowly he crawled back into bed careful not to wake her; Lily gave a gentle moan and wrapped an arm around him snuggling up to his chest.  
"Mmm morning Otis" She mumbled, nuzzling his chest.

"Morning mama" He said pretending that nothing was wrong.

"You gonna be ok while I go out for a bit today?" Lily mumbled.

"Sure mama I'll be fine  
"Not gonna do anymore acrobatics on that ankle of yours?" She said chuckling, Otis shook his head.

"No mama I'll be good" He said chuckling, he had to pretend he was ok he had to convince her he was fine.

Lily was in the garage with Rufus learning how to check the water, brake fluid and oil levels but her mind was too distracted. She could sense something was wrong with Otis, whenever he seemed overly happy or cheerful she knew he was putting it on.

"Right you gotta pour this brake fluid into the tank I showed you, I'll go get the water for the other tank" Lily wasn't really listening she just poured the brake fluid into a random tank. Rufus came back and frowned when he came back and saw the brake fluid levels were still low.

"Lily did you put the brake fluid in?" He asked Lily nodded causing Rufus to frown.

"Lily...which tank did you put it in?" Lily pointed to the one she had filled up, Rufus sighed and ran a hand through his hair irritated.  
"Lily that's the water tank, you've just put brake fluid in the water tank" Rufus growled, God this woman was making life hard.

"I, I'm sorry" She stuttered she really didn't want to make Rufus mad.

"Well at least when we brake the car the windscreen won't fucking move anywhere" He said deadpanned.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted something's wrong with Otis I know it, he'd pretending he's fine but he's not I don't know what to do" Lily explained really concerned.

"Go spend some time with him I'll finish up here" Rufus offered kindly "He probably just wants a bit of loving"

"Wait I think I have an idea" Lily said grabbing a pair of overalls and went to find her sewing kit.

Otis was sat on his bed bored out of his mind; he began to feel more and more miserable as he was left alone with his thoughts he hadn't ate all day. When suddenly Lily walked in the bedroom door wearing a pair of overalls that she had altered, she had cut the legs to make hot pant type bottoms and altered the overalls so they fit tightly over her hips, stomach and chest to eventuate her curves a few of the top buttons were undone to show her cleavage.

"Wow hay sexy mama, is it my birthday?" He asked grinning. He didn't know where to put his eyes she looked like a mechanics wet dream. Lily seductively walked up to him and straddled over him on the bed.

"Could very well be baby" She purred beginning to kiss him on the neck.

"Mmmm mama what brought this on?" He moaned as he lay there being lavished with kisses, his hands roaming her body in the tightly fit over alls.

"Just want to show you I love you baby" She whispered pulling his top over his head and peppering his chest with kisses. "Love you so much Otis" She whispered.

"Mm feels good mama" He groaned closing his eyes and just enjoying the feeling of her loving him. For ages she just spent her time kissing up his stomach and chest, his neck and his lips he just loved feeling the affection and the feeling of her loving on him.

"Love...you...Otis...so...much" She mumbled in between kisses.

"Love you too mama, even more so if you keep doing that" Lily smiled and left a trail of kisses down his neck, chest and stomach.

"Oh what have we got in here" She teased slowly undoing the button and zip of his trousers "Something's pleased to see me  
"He's always pleased to see you mama" He gasped suddenly "Ah God mama" He groaned closing his eyes and leaning back his head. He looked down and saw her eyes closed her head moving slowly, there she was right there his angel giving him pleasure, pleasure which he did not deserve.

"Mama, mama stop you don't need to do that mama" He said touching her head trying to make her stop seeing her do that remind him of all the times he had been forced to do it and hated it, Lily looked up confused.  
"I want to baby just relax" She said smiling,

"You want to mama?" He asked frowning he had never enjoyed doing it it had made him sick so many times, he couldn't for the life of him understand why Lily would want to do it do a worthless piece of shit like him.

"Of course I do I love you and I want you to feel good" She said smiling, taking him back into her mouth Otis groaned and threw his head back.

"Well you're sure doing that mama" Otis moaned.

Afterwards they lay on the bed curled up in each other's arms; Lily traced small circles on his arm.

"Mmm you love me so good mama" He purred kissing her on the forehead. "You're so good at loving me"

"That's because I love you, you silly man" She giggled kissing him on the lips.

"Full of surprises mama always full of surprises" Otis mumbled feeling sleepy.

"Thought I would surprise you"

"Well you can surprise me like that anytime mama" Lily gave a wide smile that her plan had worked he was starting to realise now that she really did love him no matter what.


	16. Chapter 16

The longer Otis starved himself the easier it became, he became better at lying to his family explaining that he had already eaten and he found ways of combating his hunger pains.

"How about we go out to eat tonight?" Lily asked they could do with some time out of the house, Otis shook his head.

"I don't feel like it baby" He simply said.

"Oh come on baby it would do us the world of good" Lily said smiling.

"Do we have to mama?" He said.

"No, no we don't but I just thought you know get us out for a bit" Otis sighed heavily going out to eat wasn't something he really wanted to do, he could avoid eating at him but when his baby girl was sat opposite him he couldn't get away from the face that he needed to eat, he couldn't let her catch on to what he was doing to himself, Otis slowly nodded.

"Alright baby" He said faking a smile, he would do it for her because he loved her and wanted to make her happy.

Lily ordered his favourite meal, he ate fairly normally it had to keep up appearances for Lily he couldn't let her find out. But inside he was panicking he didn't deserve to eat he was punishing himself for nothing fighting good enough he had just given in why should he feed the body that had failed him, the Uncles would be so mad if they had known he was eating when he shouldn't be. Lily really enjoyed going out for a meal with him they hadn't been out in such a long time.

"I'm just going toilet mama then we can head back ok?" Otis said and Lily nodded in agreement she had enjoyed the time away from the house.

Otis speed walked to the toilet, Lily didn't think anything of it just thought he was desperate for the toilet. He slammed the toilet door shut and leant up against it sighing. Otis knelt by the toilet and stuck two fingers down his throat, reaching heavily against them until his stomach was empty, he didn't deserve food he thought the Uncles only fed him when he did something good and he had failed at fighting against them therefore he didn't deserve food. Otis then quickly washed up so as not to be suspicious then met Lily outside of the restaurant and headed home.

He repeated this for days; weight began to fall off him Lily hadn't seemed to have noticed he covered up a lot now wearing his red tartan shirts that he used to wear instead of his white vests so that she couldn't see the weight he had lost. Otis pushed himself hard at work he did long hours with Rufus and carried on working after Rufus quit anything to keep his mind off food and the hunger pains in his stomach.

Otis came in late one evening from work he seemed to lag some now he didn't walk as quickly as he used to and he became dizzy more often and had headaches a lot more. He couldn't wait to see Lily so he rushed in to see her Lily was watching her favourite programme when he rushed in, suddenly he was seeing stars and he blacked out crashing to the floor in a heap. Lily leapt off the sofa

"RUFUS!" she yelled as she ran to his side; she felt his temperature thinking he had fainted from the heat.

"What wrong?" Rufus gasped out of breath as he ran into the room.

"Otis fainted" She said trying to wake him.

"He has been pushing himself at work done some real long hours" Rufus explained.

"Can you help me get him to the bedroom?" Lily pleaded, knowing she couldn't get him up on her own, Rufus gave a nod and scooped him up, carrying the lanky figure in his arms up the stairs.

Rufus gently laid Otis on the bed, Lily thanked him then Rufus left knowing Lily could take it from there. Lily got a cold flannel and dabbed along his face and held it on his forehead.

"Come on baby come round for me" She whispered, she noticed that his cactus beard was coming back again stubbly and sharp it kind of made her titter despite the situation.

Lily opened the buttons of his shirt to cool him down and gasped in horror as she saw his skinny figure, she could see his ribs.

"Oh baby no" She gasped seeing how much weight he had lost, now understanding why he wore his old shirts a lot more often. Getting the cold flannel she rubbed in down his chest and stomach.  
"Mmmm" He moaned as he started coming round.  
"Baby can you hear me?" Lily asked.

"Mmmm" He groaned back slowly opening his eyes. "M, mama?" He asked.  
"Hay baby" She said leaning to kiss his cheek.  
"Wha, what happened?" He groaned as he sat up, screwing his face up at the pain and dizziness in his head.

"You came in and you fainted" Lily explained.  
"My head hurts" He moaned rubbing his head.

"Yeah attacking the floor with your head will do that, I'd hate to tell you this but the floor won" She giggled kissing his temple.

"Yeah, yeah think it did" Lily handed him some water and he drank from it greedily his throat was so sore and dry.

"Baby now listen to me yeah?" Lily said seriously, Otis turned to look at her "Is there something you want to talk to me about?" Lily asked concerned hoping he would confide in her and she wouldn't have to push him.

"No I don't think so" Lily sighed.  
"You haven't been eating have you Otis?" She asked, it wasn't a question more of a statement.  
"Don't know what you're on about" Otis lied.

"Otis don't lie to me I've seen what you look like under there Otis" She announced pulling at his shirt sounding annoyed that he had felt the need to lie.

"Alright so I've cut down a bit nothing to be worried about" Otis said.

"Nothing to.. Nothing to worry about dammit Otis I can see your ribs you're scaring me Otis" Lily sobbed, Otis's face went wide with panic he was scaring her.  
"Fuckin', baby I'm sorry don't be mad" He said running a hand over her hair.

"Otis I'm not mad, I'm I'm scared" Lily sobbed.  
"I, just I'm going through some stuff alright but I can handle it" Otis explained Lily looked at him with tear brimmed eyes.  
"But you're not handling it are you Otis, you fainting today because you're not eating I don't see that as handling it" Otis sighed, he knew she was right.

"Will you eat something if I get you something, please baby for me?" Lily practically begged, Otis hated seeing her so sad and worried about him but it showed him that she really cared.

"Alright mama, alright" He sighed just to put her mind at rest he would eat something.

He ate the meal Lily gave her no matter how sick it made him feel, he wanted to please her and stop her feeling so worried about him.

"Thank you baby I know that probably wasn't easy but I'm proud of you" She said smiling kissing him on the cheek after tidying away the plate and climbing into bed next to him. "Otis please if you are struggling with this please talk to me don't hide from this anymore" Lily begged as she curled up close to him.

"I'm fine mama"

"Fine, you're not fine Otis you're wasting away, how much have you eaten this week?"

"Just what you've given me" Lily sighed heavily she was terrified for him.

"Otis follow me" She took his hand and lead him to the long mirror "Stand there" Lily ordered as she unbuttoned his shirt.  
"Mama, leave it, leave it mama!" He said getting irritated.  
"No if you're Ok then you can look at yourself" She said annoyed at him as she pulled off his shirt, Otis avoided looking in the mirror  
"Otis look at yourself, LOOK AT YOURSELF" Her voice raised as she moved his head to look in the mirror.

Otis couldn't believe what he saw in the mirror, he could hardly believe that he was this skinny weak frame looking back at him.  
"Look what you've done Otis, you're scaring me, I love my handsome Otis but I need my gorgeous Otis to be healthy" Otis sighed he knew she was right, what he had done to himself was serious but he could stop the voices in his head. _If you're good we'll feed you, why do you deserve food f you keep fighting us, you didn't do that good enough no food for you_ That stuck with him the most if he hadn't done something well enough he didn't get fed, he hadn't fought well enough he hadn't defended himself good enough so he didn't deserve food, he was punishing himself for not continuing to fight maybe next time he'd fight better.

"I'm, I'm sorry mama I didn't mean to scare you" He whimpered thinking she was mad.

"Baby baby no i'm not mad at you I know you can't help it, I just wish you'd talk to me" She soothed pulling him into her arms.

"Talk to me Otis please" Lily all but begged.

"I, I don't know the uncles only fed me when I did something good, if I fought good enough they wouldn't have been able to lay a finger on me I failed so why should I eat" He explained sadly.

"Oh baby no listen to me" She ordered forcing him to look at her "What the Uncles did to you was wrong, you need food to be healthy baby not eating shouldn't be a punishment" Lily explained trying not to sob.

"But...but"  
"No you listen to me what they did was wrong you shouldn't be punishing yourself at all you fought as much as you could and you stopped fighting to save me, you're a brave wonderful strong man who suffered hell to protect the girl you love so please don't punish yourself" Tears started to pour down her cheeks, Otis slowly nodded understandingly.

"Come on baby let's get you some rest" She said leading him to the bed.

Otis wrapped himself round Lily she could feel his bones painfully sticking out pressed against her it chocked her up inside she wanted her snugly Otis back.

"Mmmm mama always so good to me always loved me no matter what" He mumbled sleepily, nuzzling his face on her chest.

"Always baby I'll never stop loving you" She said kissing his head "I want you to try start eating for me yeah? Even if it's just little bits" Lily pleaded.

"Alright mama alright" He mumbled slipping into sleep, God she hoped he would.


	17. Chapter 17

Lily rushed back from her job she couldn't wait to see Otis, she had left him some lunch she had hoped he had eaten it.

"How's Otis?" Rufus asked concerned when she came through the front room door.

"He seemed alright after he came round he wasn't disorientated or anything so I don't think he has concussion I'm just going to see him now" The worry seemed to disappear from Rufus's face, he really did care for his adoptive brother it made her heart melt to see how much he cared for him despite their brotherly fights.  
"It'll be ok Rufus" Lily soothed putting her hand on his shoulder, Rufus nodded and Lily ran up the stairs to see Otis.

She ran through the bedroom door to find the bedroom empty he wasn't in bed or by his art desk. His plate was half eaten so she was thankful he had eaten something. Lily decided to have a quick shower and freshen up walking in the bathroom she stopped in her tracks.  
"Oh god, Otis no!" She exclaimed as she saw Otis kneeling in front of the toilet. It was such a heartbreaking image, Otis with two fingers down his throat throwing up his lunch, Lily knelt down and pulled him away from the toilet as he continued to retch.

"Otis no, Otis stop" She sobbed, it was such a disgusting but heartbreaking image, tears ran down his hot face from retching so hard, a string of saliva dripped down the middle of his chin and his fingers were covered. She pulled him away from the toilet and sat him down with a thud on the cold bathroom floor and hugged him close.

"Mama just turn around and walk away I don't want you to see this" He sobbed into her hair.  
"Otis I'm not just going to turn around and ignore this" She said slightly annoyed that that was what he was asking of her.

"God dammit mama for once can't you just do as I ask?" Otis growled as she pressed him close to her chest.

"Not if it involves harming yourself no, I love you too much for that"

"Still" He mumbled

"Yes still!" She chuckled "I'll never stop loving you, you silly man"

"Love you too mama" Lily pulled him away from her and forced him to look at her.

"I know it's going to be hard but you need to try and get this under control it's killing me to see you like this Otis you're skin and bones...I, I'm scared, I don't want to lose my Otis" Lily sobbed. It killed Otis too see her like that, it had never occurred to him that she would be upset by his death or in fact hadn't thought about the damage he was doing at all, all he thought about was not eating if he didn't deserve to.

"I, I'm sorry mama" He mumbled looking at the floor he didn't want to see the pain in her eyes.

"No don't be sorry baby I know you can't help it it's just it kills me to see you doing this to yourself" Tears ran down Lily's face, she took a tissue out of her pocket and wiped his chin and tried his hand with it.  
"There we go my handsome man again" She tried to smile.

"What where?" He said looking round.  
"Right here" She said pointing to Otis "You're my handsome man, come on let's get you out of this bathroom yeah?" Otis nodded.  
"Just give me a minute yeah, just to you know freshen up" Lily nodded understandingly and left the bathroom leaving him to it.

When Lily came back from work that day Otis was gone, she couldn't find him anywhere all of his belongings were still there and she began to get frightened. Had he been taken by the Uncles again?"

"Rufus, Rufus, Otis he's gone!" Lily yelled as she stampeded down the stairs.

"What do you mean gone?" Rufus frowned.

"I can't find him anywhere, no one's seen him" She began to panic.

"He does that sometimes when he has things on his mind, he sometimes disappears for a few days then turns up"  
"He's, he's never done that before since I've been here"  
"I know he did it a lot when he first came here" Rufus explained "If he's not back in a few days we'll go look for him"

"A few days!" Lily gasped she was worried out of her mind; what if the Uncles had kidnapped him again she wasn't sure he would be able to survive that again. But if it was normal like he said then she had no other just but to wait.

The days past and still there was no sign of Otis, she lay in bed those two nights staring at the ceiling unable to sleep in their empty bed thinking about where he was now hoping that nothing bad had happened to him. On the last night she shook Rufus awake.

"Wha, what's, what's happening" He mumbled as he was rudely shook awake.

"Rufus, I can't take this anymore we have to go look for him" Rufus stared at her sleepily not quite with it, his hair a tangled cute mass of bed hair.

"Wha, who, who we got to look for" He mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Otis of course"

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah of course, go back to sleep we'll go in the morning" Rufus moaned turning over and pulling the quilt over his head.

"But Rufus..." She whinged.

"Go, back, to, sleep I won't say it again" He said sternly, Lily went back to her bedroom and threw a shoe at the wall.  
"Alright I'm up, I'm up" She heard Rufus mumble through the wall, Lily gave a sly grin.

Rufus and Lily jumped in the car to start their search, not long after they started Rufus stopped outside a cafe.

"What are we stopping here for?" Lily asked.

"To get some coffee"

"But, but Otis" She started.

"Otis will be fine; he's not going to get in anymore trouble in the time it takes to get coffee"

"But..."  
"Dammit woman you woke me up stupidly early I swear to God if you deny me coffee as well as sleep I will personally enilalate you" Rufus snapped, Lily quickly shut her mouth as she saw the look, she knew when to quit.

After hours of searching they still hadn't found him, Lily felt like she was about to cry when suddenly she had a brainwave.

"Wait, I have an idea Otis's special place" She announced.

"And you didn't think of checking there sooner?"

"I forgot anyway I thought it'd be a bit obvious if he didn't want to be found"

"Go on then you drive I have no idea of the way and don't you dare crash the damn car"

"I won't God I swear sometimes you're grumpier than Otis" She giggled.

Lily parked the car away from Otis's special place, she figured if he didn't want to be found he would see the car and scalper then she wouldn't have a hope in hell of finding him.

"You go look I'll stay in the car" Rufus said, Lily said fine and slammed the door to the car and walked down to the lake.

"Otis!" She cried as she saw him passed out on the dusty ground near the lake and knelt down next to him, "Otis, Otis" She called gently tapping him, he was badly sunburnt from how long he had spent in the sun and he wasn't that pale so she knew he must have been there for some time. Lily ran to Rufus once she couldn't get him to return to consciousness and Rufus got him in the car. Lily sat in the back seat with him, her arm around him, his head nestled into her chest.

"It's alright baby you'll be home soon" She whispered to him she was unsure if he could hear her but it made her feel better comforting him.

Rufus helped the unconscious Otis up the stairs, Lily doubted she helped very much at all.

"I'm getting too old for this lark" Rufus huffed and puffed as he lifted Otis's weight up the stairs, Lily giggled.

"You're doing a great job" She laughed.

"Get this bastard to start eating something I'm fed up of lifting this unconscious fucker" He puffed, he said part joking part serious he really did want Otis to start eating and looking after his brother wasn't a chore as he made out he just did it to try and lighten the mood.

"We're gonna have to get him in the shower" Lily said, he no doubt had heatstroke.

"I don't want to see his spotty scrawny bum" Rufus growled, Lily broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Just bung him in with his boxers on"

Rufus held the unconscious Otis as Lily removed his top and trousers and she climbed in under the shower with him trying to support his weight.

"Come on baby" She urged feeling him become cooler under the shower.

"Mmm" He groaned slowly opening his eyes "M, mama?" He moaned.  
"Hay baby there's my handsome man" She grinned, she and Rufus helped him out the shower and back to the bedroom they didn't dry him just let the water evaporate off his bright red sunburnt skin.

"Stings mama" He groaned squirming in pain.  
"That's what passing out in the sun like an idiot will do to you" She chuckled.

"What happened?" He groaned as he slowly sat up to drink the water she gave him.

"You tell me?" She said shrugging her shoulders "What happened to you Otis you scared me half to death I thought the Uncles had come back for you"

"I, I didn't want you to see what I was doing to myself, you said it was killing you to see it so I thought it would be better if I, just left"

"Oh Otis baby no, I'll always be here for you I don't ever want you to go no matter what, I want to help you through this"

"It's sore mama" He moaned.

"Yeah it will be baby; I'll get some after sun when I'm in town"

"I'm sorry for making you worried" He apologised.

"I'm just glad you're ok" She said smiling "I'll go get that after sun yeah?" Otis nodded and she left, he felt well and truly foolish, he felt an idiot of course Lily wouldn't have wanted him to leave she loved him so much he just regretted not realising it before he had been burnt to a chip.


	18. Chapter 18

Lily came back with the after sun as quick as she could, Otis was asleep when she got back he must have been exhausted from the days away and enjoyed sleeping in a proper bed. Lily went to get herself a drink and some food while he was asleep she didn't want to disturb him. Suddenly Otis shot awake and bolted up right, breathing heavily.  
"M, Mama?" He croaked his throat was dry and he had a headache, she was always there when he had a nightmare, he gave a sigh of relief when she walked in the room.  
"How's my handsome man?" She saw the light sweat on Otis's bright red face and how hard he was breathing "Nightmare?" She asked and Otis slowly nodded "Oh baby" She said sympathetically.

"Used to it now mama" He said shrugging his shoulders, it was a lie the nightmares still affected him as much as ever but they were nothing new to him.  
"I brought the after sun" She said sitting on the bed, Otis manoeuvred himself so that he was facing her.  
"Jesus babe you really are burnt aren't you" Looking at the bright red colour of his face, neck, chest and back. "How the hell did you get your chest and back burnt you had a shirt on when we came?" Otis shrugged his shoulders.  
"Must've passed out once before I put it on" Sounding seemingly unbothered by the whole thing.  
"Jesus baby you need to start eating if you're passing out this much"

"DON'T YOU THINK I FUCKING KNOW THAT!" Otis yelled back, Lily leaned back eyes wide at the sudden outburst. "DON'T YOU FUCKING THINK I UNDERSTAND THAT? YOU TRY TELLING MY FUCKING HEAD THAT 'CUS GOD KNOW'S I'VE TRIED" He shouted.  
"Baby easy I was just saying that's all" She soothed.

"Yeah well I fucking know it already try telling me something I don't already fucking know" He huffed, Lily sighed heavily.

"Turn round I'll start with your back" She sighed knowing how long this was going to take.

"This may hurt a little" Lily said squirting the after sun into her hands.

Lily carefully spread the after sun on the top of his back; Otis whimpered and tried to squirm away from her.

"Fucking cold mama" He hissed.

"Sorry" She giggled, gently spreading the after sun on his back; Otis hissed in pain and was wiggling away from her.

"Will you keep still you're like a fucking wiggly worm" She laughed.

"Fucking hurts mama" He moaned.

"Yeah sunburn does" She chuckled.

"Ow, oww, ooww mama you're hurting" Otis whimpered squirming away, Lily burst out laughing at him. "You're enjoying this ain't you mama?" He growled.

"No, No I'm not honest" She said out of breath chuckling as she said it.

"STOP FUCKING LAUGHING AT MY EXPENSE!" Otis growled.

"Look no sympathy here, you were the one who disappeared, you're the one not eating, you hid from me and ran off from me do you know how much that fucking hurt?" Lily snapped annoyed rubbing the after sun hard in his back.

"Ahh wow mama you're hurting" Otis whimpered.  
"Yeah? Well you hurt me a lot more than that when you disappeared" Lily growled.

"I, I'm sorry mama I thought I was doing you a favour"

"Turn round" She ordered, he turned around and looked at her his big blue eyes looked like he was a told off school boy.

She loved his chest, god she loved all of him but his chest and stomach just did something to her but at the minute it looked like a boiled lobster.

"You're rocking the boiled lobster look at the minute babe real sexy look going on there" She giggled, Otis gave her the death stare, the disapproving frown that he normally pulled when someone was taking the piss out of him.

"Fuck you mama" He said deadpanned.

"Sorry baby but with your lobster look at your cactus beard, I, I just can't cope" She burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter, Otis said and frowned waiting for her to stop.

"You done now mama, can we get this shit done with?" He said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm done Mr. Otis Cactusbeard" She started laughing again.  
"Fuck you mama, seriously fuck you" He growled.

"Oh shush I'm only joking"

"I'm trying mama, I'm really trying to grow the fucking thing back"

"Yes I know you are baby I'm only playing"  
"Yeah well enough's enough fucking stop" He sighed he'd had enough he felt crap enough as it was.

"I'm sorry baby" She said seriously and started gently applying the after sun to his chest and arms.

The next day Otis wanted to go into town, he put on a grey vest top to go out in, Lily came out of the bathroom and saw him wearing it and gave a grin trying not to laugh as his red face, neck and arms clashed with the grey vest top.

"Otis put another top on please" She begged.

"What, why I like this one" He frowned.  
"Baby you can't go out like that" She giggled.

"Why?" He was so confused.

"Baby people are going to be stopping waiting for you to change to green" She burst out laughing "You look like a traffic light" She gasped in out of breath.

"Fuck you mama, I really hate you sometimes.  
"No you don't you love me" She said walking up to him and putting her arms around his waist, he whimpered in pain.  
"Yes unfortunately to my damaged ego yes I do love you, fine you pick me a shirt" He sighed; he pulled on her choice of top and left for town.

Lily was sat watching her favourite programme when suddenly a bunch of flowers were pushed in front of her from behind.  
"Wha..."She turned round "Otis" Then she looked at the flowers "You brought me flowers" Lily gasped surprised looking in amazement at the bunch of white Lily's and red tulips.

"Sure did mama" He said giving a goofy smile.

"They are beautiful baby" She grinned lifting her head up to kiss him.

"I, I wanted to apologise for... for a lot of things" He said sitting down next to her. "I'm sorry for how I handle things, I know you didn't want to see what I was doing to myself so I just thought it would be easier if I just wasn't here for you to watch" He said looking down at his hands.

"You scared me that's all, I thought the Uncles had come to get you" Otis looked at her surprised, that kind of conclusion hadn't occurred to him, he didn't think that she would think of that.

"I'm sorry mama I didn't think of that I didn't want to make you scared I just wanted to get out of your hair so that I wasn't your problem anymore"  
"Otis you're not a problem, you're my gorgeous sexy handsome Otis I want to always be there and help you through your problems I never want you to think I don't want you around anymore" She took his hands into hers.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you yesterday too mama, I know I have a problem eating and I know you're only trying to help"

"Yeah I'm trying to help I'm not sure I'm doing well at it though baby"  
"You are really you are I'm glad you're helping, I don't deserve you help after all the shit I've put you though"

"Otis listen to me" She said sternly taking his face in her hands.  
"You deserve to be loved, you're a kind loving sweet man and I love you so much, I'll always be here for you and it will never be a burden I love you, you silly man" She said kissing him.

"Love you too mama" He mumbled.

After a couple of nights Lily stood in the bedroom changing the bed sheets.

"What's up mama?" Otis asked surprisingly cheerful she was pleased to see he was happy today.

"Nothing baby just changing the sheets you've started peeling haven't you?" She asked it was more of a statement than a question.

"But Jesus baby don't die on me alright there's enough of your DNA in this bed for people to think I killed you" Lily chuckled.

"Alright mama, I'll try not to, you can't get rid of me that easily" He said grinning. Lily's heart melted God she loved those chubby cheeks when he smiled.  
"God Otis" She sighed happily.

"What?"

"You just, you, God, I just love seeing you smile my gorgeous handsome man" She grinned going over and kissing him.

"Even if I'm grossly peeling like an orange?" He grinned.

"Yes even if you're grossly peeling and have a cactus beard" She grinned back God she loved to see him happy "You gonna try eating something for me today, yeah?" Lily asked partly pleading, Otis nodded he would force himself to eat something; he would get himself better, not for him but for her.


	19. Chapter 19

_Otis stared up at the Uncle who was grinning down at him menacingly, his eyes were wide and frightened at what the older man was going to do to him. He knew if he disobeyed he would suffer serious punishment and pain._

" _You're going to obey us little pig aren't you?" The Uncle asked, Otis nodded frightened for his life. "You're going to please me and you're going to act like you're enjoying it" His owner said calmly but sternly, Otis looked at him his big blue eyes brimming with tears telepathically begging his owner not to._

" _Good" His owner grinned evilly, sometimes he wished he was back home at least then it was just his father not his new owner and whichever stranger his owner decided to hire Otis out to._

 _He stifled sobs and tried not to cry as the Uncle undressed him, he knew that would make his owner mad and that would result in pain, lots of pain. The uncle had obeyed him to act like he was enjoying it and that was what he intended to do, if he was going to survive this he was going to have to be submissive and do everything his owner told him to. Otis wasn't too young but he was still naive of the world of sex instead Otis just imitated the sounds that he had heard his dad make, pretending to groan and moan while struggling not to cry or scream out from the pain. The whimpering sounds he made from the excruciating pain were mistaken for the pleasures of enjoyment._

" _Yeah see you enjoy that don't you, you little slut, don't you" he ordered, Otis knew he demanded an answer._

" _Y, y, Yes, I, I do" He gasped through the pain._

" _Yeah I know you do" When Otis came it just convinced the uncle more that Otis had enjoyed it. "Yeah you fucking enjoyed it, look you came like a fucking bitch" The Uncle laughed. Otis had felt so disgusted with himself, especially as he had come did that mean he had really enjoyed it? Otis was inexperienced with sex his owner had said it did so it must be true he knew more about sex than he did._

Otis shot up in bed sitting up straight up right, terrified from the nightmare he'd just had covered in sweat and breathing heavily. That had been the first time he'd had to pretend to enjoy the Uncles having sex with him, he looked over beside him and saw Lily fast asleep, smiling cutely as she lay snuggled up close to him and he smiled happily. Otis thought back to that scared little boy shaking with fear in the Uncles lair, he remembered how many times he had just wanted to end it there and then just chew through his veins in his wrists and it would all be over. He wished he could go back in time and tell that little boy to just hang in there, that everything would be Ok, sometime in the future you will find someone who is madly in love with you and you will be happy, but also to tell him at some point you will enjoy sex. When he was younger he had found that such an impossible bizarre concept to enjoy sex but here he was, he just couldn't get enough sex with Lily he enjoyed it so much. He was so happy now, with her in his life he couldn't believe that he had come with far, through most of his life he had thought the possibility of a happy future was impossible but he would suffer it all again if it meant that he would still be living happily with her.

Otis wanted to do something nice for her; he wanted to make everything she had done for him up to her. He felt like he always made her life full of problems and so much harder than it had to be, he wanted to steel her away from the house for a while to get her away from the burdens of the house, give her a chance to relax for a while. Otis pushed a stand of hair behind Lily's ear; she moaned and snuggled up closer to him.

"Wake up mama, it's time to go" He whispered stroking her face tenderly.

"Hmm what where we going?" Lily mumbled as she slowly woke up, she looked up at the clock and saw it was very, very early in the morning where ever they were going it was somewhere far.

"I'm taking you to the beach mama" He said grinning.

"You, you are but you hate the beach and your sun burn and..."

"Fuck sake woman me and my sunburn will be fine I'm trying to do something nice for you" He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I know thank you baby" She said kissing him on the cheek, jumping out of bed to get ready.

Lily came out of the bathroom wearing a lovely summer flowery dress with her bathing suit underneath, Otis wore a T shirt and some trousers.

"I'm going to have to put some sun cream on you" Looking at his pink arms, Otis nodded agreeing he didn't want to get more sunburnt than he already was. Otis whimpered and squirmed as she put on the suncream.

"S'cold mama" He wriggled.

"There we go all done my handsome wriggly worm" She giggled kissing him.

"I'll give you wiggly worm in a minute" He growled seductively pulling her close to him.

"Come on let's go otherwise we'll never get there" She giggled as he peppered her neck with kisses.

Lily sat in the car beside him as he drove her hand on his knee. She loved the way his hair blew in the wind it was getting longer by the week.

"Thank you baby you really didn't have to" She said grinning.

"Hay I wanted to treat my girl, I want you to relax today and forget about everything" Otis smiled.

Otis's eyes went wide with amazement and lust as they got to the beach and she slowly pulled her dress over her head to show her bikini.

"Mmm mama you look good enough to eat" He growled appreciatively "Maybe I could start liking the beach after all" He grinned.  
"Otis behave you're like a sex deprived wild animal" She giggled standing in her bikini.

"That's just me mama every time I see you" Lily's cheeks flushed pink. Otis watched her put on her sun cream all down her shapely legs, flat belly and chest. Afterwards Lily lay on a towel moaning in appreciation as Otis's large calloused hands rubbed sun cream on her back.

"God mama I never thought in a thousand years my life would be like this" He sighed happily "I wish I could go back and tell that sad frightened little boy that I would be here one day at the beach with a gorgeous woman.  
"Aww Otis that's sweet" She smiled, turned her head round to give him a kiss.

"I'd go through it all over again mama just so that I could still have you" A lump formed in Lily's throat, chocked up by his words. "Anyway enough of the depressing stuff we're here to relax and have fun.

Otis lay under a sun canapé asleep while Lily sat in the sand digging a hole, it was very deep and she was very impressed with it.

"Babe, baby, come look at my hole" She called excitedly.

"I've seen your hole plenty of times mama" Otis moaned sleepily his eyes still shut.

"Ewww! Otis you disgusting perv" Otis laughed.

"That's me mama" He grinned.

"No, I meant look at the hole I dug" Otis opened one eye.  
"Yes it's a hole I've seen one before" He grinned trying to wind her up, God he was in one of those moods.

"Otis look it's really deep I bet you could fit in it" She said.  
"Bet I couldn't"

"Go on then I bet you one lip pleasuring you can fit in that hole" She said seductively

"You drive a hard bargain mama, bet you one back that I can't" He said heaving himself off the sun bed and getting into the hole.

"See, see I don't you you'd fit" Lily said excitedly as she started to fill in the hole.

"Wha, what you doing mama?" Suddenly all the sand had trapped him only his head was left poking out the sand his beard was covered in sand and Lily started walking off "Hay mama, mama where you going you can't leave me here" He yelled trapped in the sand, Lily walked back to him and bent down.  
"I'm going to get some ice cream, that's what you get for being gross" She grinning kissing him on the cheek and walked off.  
"Hay mama, don't leave me here, hay fuck you mama, fuck you" He called after her watching her round ass walk away in a bikini.

Lily lay on the sun bed licking her ice cream; Otis stared at her from out of the sand.

"Hay mama you gonna get me the fuck out of here or what?" He growled.

"What's it worth?" She grinned, her tongue sticking out between her teeth.

"I swear to God mama when I get out of here..." He threatened, Lily laughed at him

"Alright, alright I'll get you out, you know you really do look like a cactus now your beard sticking above the sand" She laughed at him as she had finally finished her ice cream.  
"Fuck you mama" He said deadpanned.

Once she had dug him out enough he quickly stood up, Lily leapt back grinning knowing she was in trouble.  
"Otis, Otis no..." She laughed grinning backing away.  
"Get here Lily come to daddy" He said chasing after her, grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Otis, No I'm, I'm sorry" She laughed kicking her legs.  
"I'll show you fucking cactus" He growled, he suddenly threw her in the water. Lily screamed as the freezing cold water hit her.

"Ah, Oh Jesus, fuck Otis, fuck you" She gasped at the cold water, Otis laughed at her so much, she loved to see him so happy, she grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him over into the water.  
"Fuck Lily you little bitch" He gasped in the cold, Lily jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist and started kissing him deeply, her arms wrapped round his neck.

Lily fell fast asleep in the car on the way home as Otis drove; she had had such a fun, relaxing and care free day with Otis at the beach. She couldn't remember ever seeing him laugh so much. It made her feel like maybe he was getting better mentally after all he had suffered. It was late when they got back and they went straight to bed. Lily snuggled up close to Otis, her head resting on his chest.

"Thank you so much for today Otis I had such a lovely day" She said kissing his jaw.

"I'm glad mama, I love seeing you smile I want to make up for everything you've done for me" He said smiling.

"Awww I do everything because I love you"

"Me too mama, me too" He grumbled sleepily with his eyes closed.

"Hay Otis you can't go to sleep yet I won the bet I'll take my prize now please" She grinned.

"Damn you mama you demanding little..." Otis said grinning snaking his way down the bed and under the covers.

"Mmmmm, God Otis" She moaned, Lily was now very happy that she had won that bet.


	20. Chapter 20

Lily walked into the bedroom to find Otis laying on his bed fast asleep. He was wearing those damn grey boxers no matter how many times Lily washed them they still looked grotty and grimy she made a mental note to herself to destroy them the next time Otis wasn't wearing them. He'd put on a little bit of weight in the past week he still looked very skinny and sick looking but he was beginning to look more like her gorgeous Otis again. She looked at him and couldn't help but find it so comical how his whole top half was red but starting to tan brown and then his bright lily white legs. She chuckled to herself quietly, bless him he had been through so much and now he looked like an upside down Fab ice lolly.

She walked up to her side of the bed and laid down beside him snuggling her body up close, laying an arm over his chest and one of her legs over his, she started to kiss his neck. Otis's eyes shot open, she felt him jump slightly.  
"Shhhh baby it's just me" She soothed nibbling his ear.  
"Mmmm mama that's a good wake up call" He moaned just feeling Lily nibble his neck or ears and he just melted like butter the dangerous killer seemed to disappear in front of her eyes when she did that to him.  
"You're looking good baby" She complemented "Couldn't keep my hands off you lying there like that" She kissed his neck again.  
"Mmm mama God what you doing to me" Otis growled.  
"Trying to wake my little boiled lobster up" She giggled teasing, Otis opened his eyes and glared at her, that disapproving frown he always gave her when she was teasing him. "Sorry baby but you're rocking the sunburn tan line look at the minute"  
"Not funny mama I can't help it"  
"I know baby but you look like two sections of Neapolitan ice cream" She laughed "Hmm which shall I have strawberry or vanilla" Lily didn't notice the death stares that she was getting as she carried on goading and taking the piss out of him.  
"Not fucking funny mama! what I'm not attractive to you anymore is that it?" Otis growled trying to disguise his hurt.  
"Baby I was just playing"  
"I try to be attractive for you mama, god knows its hard enough for me to be remotely attractive"  
"Baby I didn't mean that I was just teasing" She touched his shoulder as he pulled on his trousers, he shrugged her hand off him.  
"Well at least I know now that no matter how my hair is or how skinny I am no one will find me attractive" Otis spat but she heard his voice crack as he struggled to cover his hurt, disguise how close to tears he was.  
"Otis..." She called after him but he didn't stop or turn round just walked out the door and slammed it behind him, Lily sighed heavily she'd hit a nerve and her teasing had obviously gone too far.

Otis picked up a woman from the side of the road while he was taking one of the cars Rufus had fixed out for a test drive. He knocked her out and took her back to his bedroom, Lily was nowhere to be found. He was going to take all his frustrations, all his anger and hurt out on her he was going to make her wish he had killed her straight outright. The woman suddenly came too and tried to scream but there was a white cloth in her mouth, Otis turned round in his art chair and walked up to her.  
"Now I'll take this gag out but I swear to god if you scream I will cut your tits off and shove them down your throat ok?" Otis said calmly, the woman nodded in tears terrified and surprisingly carefully Otis took her gag out with his thumb and forefinger.  
"Please, just just let met go, I wont tell anyone I swear" The woman sobbed, Otis rolled his eyes typical another  
"Don't piss me off mama, I've had enough of a bad day without you crying at me, you think you got reason to cry you middle class barbi piece of shit?" Otis ranted "My girl thinks I'm the most disgusting unattractive piece of shit on this planet, so you wanna cry I'll give you something to cry about" Otis grabbed his knife and cut through the ropes that tied her to the chair before lifting her up and throwing her onto the bed.

Otis leaped on the bed and started tearing at the woman's clothes, she sobbed for him to stop begging and pleading him, Otis didn't listen he was like a man gone wild he needed to take some of his feelings out on something. Otis grabbed his knife and held it against her throat.  
"I'm not in the fucking mood for this turn the fuck over or I swear to god I'll cut your fucking throat" Otis snarled, sobbing the woman turned round. The woman gave a very loud pained scream as he plunged into her, Otis moaned at the feeling.  
"Oh yeah god you feel good" He moaned the woman sobbed and moaned at the terrific pain she was in. "Shut the fuck up my woman's downstairs"  
"p, Please stop, just let me go" Otis laughed at her, he sped up getting harder and faster with her as rough as he could destroying her ass, she gave a huge scream Otis stuffed a tissue in her mouth.  
"God you're so fucking good, you bleeding?" He groaned.

Lily was sat in the living room watching her favourite programme when she heard a loud scream of pain, she frowned wondering what the hell it was and started running upstairs. Lily ran upstairs and flung open the bedroom door she had heard a scream or two screams, the door swung open and she saw Otis pummelling this naked woman, she was sobbing in a pain and clawing at the sheets trying to get away.  
"Yeah you're good, fucking whore you're fucking enjoying this ain't you" He moaned, he was so close to coming she saw him pull out and his white cum spray over the crying woman's back. Lily wanted to be sick, she knew Otis killed people so she knew what she was signing herself up for but she had never thought that Otis would betray her or be as vicious as to rape a victim.  
"OTIS B DRIFTWOOD!" Lily spat in anger, Otis turned round and leapt off her.  
"Mama, I, I can explain it's not what it looks like  
"Really? because from here it looks like you're a fucking bastard" Lily shouted she couldn't be anymore angry. "  
"I, I mama"  
"I don't know if I fucking want to hear from you, I knew you were a fucking murderer but I didn't think you'd be as sick as to rape someone especially as you have me" She fumed her face was turning red with anger, Otis backed away from the girl towards the wall. Lily picked up one of the knives off the side, Otis shrank back scared of what she would do.  
I, God dammit Otis, I thought, I believed you were fucking better than this!" Anger turned to tears. Slowly Otis slid down the wall and curled up in the corner, Lily knew they couldn't let the girl to now, she pulled the girls head back and draw the knife across her neck. She knew if she let the girl go her Otis would be taken away from her.

Slowly Lily turned round and saw Otis sobbing curled up naked in the corner of the room, hugging his knees, his face pressed into them. Her heart immediately smashed into a thousand pieces, she slowly walked up to him and knelt in front of him.  
"Baby, Otis please no don't cry" She soothed "I'm sorry I, I shouldn't have shouted" Her bottom lip wobbled as she heard him cry.  
"Please baby look at me" She begged, Otis looked up saw she was holding the knife and tried to scramble naked away from her, Lily realised she had the blood covered knife and quickly threw it away.  
"Shit, shit I'm sorry baby you know I'd never hurt you please say you know" Lily almost sobbed, Otis slowly nodded she pulled his naked body close to him, his body heaved with sobs as he tried to control it.  
"You, You don't like me anymore, I disgust you, you don't find me attractive anymore" Otis chocked.  
"What! Of course I find you attractive, Otis I was just teasing earlier I didn't mean it" Lily took his hand and helped him up walking over to a mirror.

Lily stood him in front of the long full length mirror, Otis avoided his gaze from it.  
"Otis look, look at yourself" She said calmly "What do you see?" She asked.  
"Me, and I look fucking disgusting" He hissed, Lily bit her bottom lip trying not to cry.  
"Do you know what I see?" She asked pulling his naked body close to her and looking him in the eyes "I see my gorgeous sexy Otis, who is always handsome no matter what he looks like, you have a handsome face and a hot body, I love you and I will always ALWAYS find you attractive" She tiptoed and kissed him. "I just, I just wish that you could see you how I see you, I have never seen anyone so handsome and gorgeous as you Otis, I struggle to keep my hands off you" She said letting her hands caress his body.  
"I love you mama" He said bottom lip wobbling.  
"I love you too Otis more than you'll ever possibly know" Lily retrieved his boxers and handed them to him to put on, for now she would let him keep them.


	21. Chapter 21

Otis was awoken by Lily holding a cup of coffee, slowly he sat up and rubbed his eyes and took the coffee off her.  
"Thanks mama" He grumbled sleepily.

"Baby I wanted to talk to you about yesterday" The lovely morning sleepy smile he had on his face disappeared.

"That's why I get treated to coffee in bed" Otis grumbled.

"Look baby, I'm not going to tell you off but it would be a lie if I was to say I wasn't disappointed in you" Otis looked down at the quilt not wanting to see the disapproving look in her eyes. "You've suffered so much baby, you've been raped so many times and you're still suffering so much because of it, I'm quite disgusted that you would willingly put someone else through that" Her voice was stern and serious like a head mistress of a school.

"I, I know mama" Otis mumbled feeling like a told off school boy.

"I was angry at you, God I was so fucking angry with you, I wanted to bounce your head off the fucking bedroom wall for what you did to her I didn't think, didn't want to believe or think that my lovely sweet man was capable of something like that" God he hated her stern disapproving tone, he wished that she would just shout and scream at him at least then she would be mad at him instead of sounding so disgusted and disappointed with him.

"I know mama I'm sorry, I, I didn't think, I was just, hurting so much I needed to extract some emotions out on someone, I regret it I do, I hated you seeing me like that, like the monster I am"

"Baby you're not a monster, I know the real Otis and I fell completely in love with him, I shouldn't have shouted at you like that but it angered me that you put someone through something you've suffered and know how bad it is"

"I know mama it was a horrible thing to do" Otis mumbled quietly still looking down.

"I love you baby, I always will but I hated seeing you like that" Otis nodded understandingly, he knew exactly where she was coming from, he had been so full of a mixture of emotions sadness, self hate, anger he had just wanted to take it out on someone, he really had believed that Lily was disgusted with him.

"I'm, I'm trying to get back to normal for you mama, I wish my beard and hair would grow quicker and this sunburn is really fucking pissing me off but I'm trying to get back attractive for you"

"Baby..." She soothed taking his face in her hands "You are attractive, you always will be no matter what I wish you could see the smoking hot sexy Otis that I can see"

"Think we better take you to the eye doctor mama" Otis chuckled.

"You stop that" She giggled "I'm serious you're my gorgeous Otis and I love you" She said kissing his forehead.

"You're not mad at me?" He asked raising an eyebrow, Lily shook her head.

"If I hadn't of teased you so much you'd have never felt the need to do that, I'm sorry for making you feel bad sometimes I take it too far"

"Mama I..."

"No just for once let this be my fault, I'm not letting you take the rap for anything else, I don't want you to shoulder anymore faults"

"Love you mama"

"Love you too Otis"

Lily and Otis spent the afternoon watching a movie with the curtains closed with a glass of wine and a beer. As she sat snuggled up in the safe arms of her Otis the day before seemed like a lifetime away it almost felt like she could doubt that it ever happened.

"This is bullshit ain't no decomposing corpse look like that" Otis said as they started to watch the original Texas chainsaw massacre, Lily rolled her eyes regretting that she had picked a horror film, she knew what Otis was like he would be picking fault the whole way through. Sometimes that was one of the things she hated about Otis he knew what a corpse looked like, knew what dead and murder looked like so he always commented on the inconsistencies or the inaccuracies of movies it drove her up the wall. She felt so at home in Otis's arms so safe and secure despite what she had witnessed the day before she knew that Otis would never do anything like that to her.

"I love days like this with you Otis it seems normal" She said snuggling closer to him.

"Even our normal ain't normal mama"

"Maybe not but just being here relaxing with you just makes me feel like I have a proper loving family you know?" Otis nodded understandingly he knew exactly what she meant.

"Oh come on you can tell that bloods not real!" That was it Lily thought mood was broken, she couldn't help but titter slightly, Typical Otis.

"Otis I swear to God if you criticise this film the whole way through I will batter you" Lily giggled.

Lily had to go away for a while on a business trip with work she really didn't want to leave him but she couldn't get out of it. While Lily was away Otis spent a lot of time outside his sunburn had gone and turned into a nice golden brown but he still had lily white legs. He was glad when they finally started to get some colour in them. He felt like he looked disgusting and stupid how his torso was a different colour to his legs but they gradually began to catch up in colour. His hair was getting longer and his beard was getting longer, he was no longer cactus beard, Otis was trying his hardest to get back to how he was before, he wanted to get attractive again for Lily not really believing her when she said she always found him attractive. Otis began to panic to begin with as the weight started to come back on but he knew she found him more attractive that way so he pushed down the guilt and the worry. Instead of cutting down on meals he exercised more getting back his toned flat stomach he used to have, he missed Lily a lot and spent a lot of time helping Rufus and doing his artwork.

When Lily got back she couldn't wait to see her Otis, she dumped her cases by the stairs and ran upstairs to see him. He was just coming out of the shower when she walked into the bedroom a towel wrapped round his waist.

"Oooo Otis is it my birthday?" She asked walking up to him and him pulling her close.  
"Missed you mama" He mumbled as he kissed her forehead.

"Missed you too Otis" She said nuzzling her cheek on his naked warm slightly damp chest, Lily took a step back and admired him.  
"Baby you look amazing" She said in appreciation.  
"You think so?"

"Of course you're my Otis you always look good enough to eat, my handsome man" She said reaching up to kiss him. "You look so healthy and glowing mmmm" She said kissing his neck and working down his chest. "My gorgeous Otis" She mumbled kissing him.  
"Mmm mama what you trying to do to me?" He groaned, his eyes closed.  
"Get you horny is it working?" She giggled running her hands over his chest.

"With you mama always" He moaned.

Lily roughly pulled his towel away from him and shoved Otis on his back on the bed, Lily straddled him.

"M, m, mama" He stuttered she could see his eyes widen.  
"Shhhh baby it's just me I'm not doing to hurt you" She soothed nibbling his neck causing him to shiver in pleasure.

"Mama, I, I don't know if I can do this" She could hear his voice shake in panic. Lily looked him in the eyes and put a palm to his cheek.

"Baby look at me it's just me no one's going to hurt you, you know that and if you feel scared just look at me and think it's just my baby, just my baby girl I'm safe" Lily said smiling and Otis nodded closing his eyes and laying his head back trying to relax.

As Lily touched him he shook like a leaf, she seemed to vibrate and shake under her touch and she could hear him whispering "Just my baby, just my baby girl" Under his breath it broke her heart to know that the Uncles had made him so scared again. As she sped the rhythm up he began to enjoy it, she loved the noises that she could make him make, those little moans and groans and whimpers of pleasure.

Lily lay snuggled up to him on the orange sheets, Otis out of breath breathing heavy.

"You handled that well baby proud of you" She said smiling kissing his cheek. "You shake like a leaf baby" She observed.

"Mmm" He grunted he didn't want to know how badly he had handled it.

"You did well baby you did it" Lily chirped she was so happy for him.

"I guess"  
"Baby tell me what happened to you make me understand why you shake" Lily probed.

"Not a chance mama"

"Baby please because at the minute when you shake when I touch you it makes me feel like you're scared of me"  
"Mama I'm not scared of you, I'm just, just scared of touch in general"  
"Baby I'm not going to hurt you" She soothed.  
"Tell my brain that Lily because at the minute it's relearning that, do you have any idea what it's like to be drugged out your face to know exactly what's happening to you but you can't stop it?" His voice stern, Lily shook her head. "You know what it'd like to have someone's horrid unwashed dirty cock shoved in your mouth and you can do fuck all about it? And if you did it wrong someone beat the shit out of you" Tears began to brim Lily's eyes. "That's why I flinch that's why I shake, there's still a little bit of me that thinks that maybe, just maybe if I'm not good enough I'll get hit"

"Ohh baby I'd never hit you" Her bottom lip wobbled.  
"I know mama I'm just trying to remember that"

"I'm sorry it happened to you baby I just want you to feel safe with me"  
"I feel safer than I did do, I did everything to keep you safe they threatened you and I couldn't let anything happen to you"

"Baby you were so brave and I appreciate everything you suffered to keep me safe" She said hugging him close.  
"It was worth it but dammit I was scared so fucking scared, so many beatings and drugs and shit, the thought of you kept me sane through all the pain"  
"I'm sorry they hurt you baby I wish I could take it away"  
"You could try mama" He growls passionately kissing her, his fingers tangled in her hair he slowly pushes her under the covers, he closes his eyes, throws his head back and groans.


	22. Chapter 22

On the outside Otis made out that everything was fine he thought that if he pretended to be OK it would take a lot of stress and worry off of Lily, surely Lily must be fed up of his shit by now, he certainly was fed up of his shit so he thought making out that he was ok would be good for both of them. He thought that there would only be so long that Lily would put up with his bitching and moaning about what he had suffered and then she would leave him so he figured there was no other option than to pretend he was fine. What was worse was the fact that he thought he had disappointed Lily, he felt he had upset her and made her disapprove of him with his early actions with his victim. To begin with he thought it was easy to deal with things on his own, he didn't wake her up when he had nightmares he dealt with them alone and he lived alone in his head talking himself though things. But without her support the worse things got not confiding in someone made the nightmares more frequent because he was no long fighting to stop them and living inside his head managed to convince himself that Lily really despised his actions with that woman and sooner or later she would get fed up of his shit and leave. Not talking to her and just being alone with his thoughts was awful eventually he just wanted his brain to stop, just for a while to get away from all the negative thoughts and make the nightmares stop. Lily was out at a friend's house for the evening so then was the perfect time for him to take action against his brain and make his thoughts stop.

Otis lay on his bed on top of the orange sheets in his white/grey dingy boxers and grey vest top the ones he only wore when Lily was out, he knew she couldn't stand the sight of them and would burn them the first chance she got. He tied the tourniquet round his arm tight and injected the drugs into a vein he let out a sigh of relief as he felt the warmth flooding through him as the drug rushed through his system he welcomed the brain numbing thought banishing drug.

Lily was having a lovely time round her friend's house a nice evening of a glass of wine and a movie but was cut short when her friend started suffering from a migraine. Lily knew that her friend would want an early night and go straight to bed so she politely excused herself and cut the evening short they were both disappointed but it was for the best.

When Lily got back home everything was silent she knew Otis would either be out working with Rufus or working on his art upstairs. Slowly she walked upstairs and into their bedroom hoping to hop into the shower without disturbing him if he was working. Lily saw Otis lying sprawled out on the bed in his boxers and vest top, she licked her lips after a bottle of wine she always had a large sexual appetite it was almost like he was displaying himself out to her because he knew what she would want to wet her appetite when she got back.

She straddled him and started kissing his neck, his eyes were closed and his head was bent to the side, Otis gave a moan and a groan he opened his eyes and moved his head to look at her. As soon as she saw Otis's eyes she knew he wasn't with it, they were the size of spaceships and glossed over glazy looking.  
"Shit Otis what the fuck have you done, what have you taken?" She hissed swearing and panicking she didn't expect Otis to answer him she knew he wasn't on this planet. She quickly got off of him and examined him, checking his pulse and looking at his eyes and checking temperatures, as she was checking over him she still noticed the tourniquet still wrapped round his muscular tanned veiny arm and the needle still sticking in his flesh.  
"Fuck Otis I thought we were past this" She cursed to him out loud. Slowly she untied the tourniquet and slid the needle out of his flesh holding the blanket on the injection wound hard to stop the bleeding, the twinge of pain caused the drugged up Otis to panic in his drug clouded mind his parents or the uncles were back and they were hurting him.

"Hhnnnnn" He groaned as she slid out the needle.

"Shhh it's Ok baby" She soothed running a hand through his hair, Otis gave a panicked whimper and flayed wildly at her touch pushing her away from him and stopping the pressure on his arm.  
"Please, please don't hurt me" He begged holding his arms out in a cross in front of his face protect it from invisible foes.

"Shhh baby its ok no one's going to hurt you" She hushed touching his arm, he cried out terrified.

"I'll be good, please I'll be good I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt me" He begged, Lily's heart broke into a thousand pieces she didn't understand what was going on he had been fine for weeks now she didn't understand what had caused this.

"Shhhh Otis it's just your baby" She sat and waited for the panic to blow over and for him to wear himself out, he lay panting and red faced on the bed he had no fight left. Lily sat beside him and stroked his hair waiting for the drugs to wear off.

Lily stared down at her Otis holding him close in his drugged state, he looked so pitiful her strong and powerful dangerous Otis resorted to this it shattered her heart, there he was not moving eyes closed covered in sweat and a trickle of blood running down his arm. She stroked his face tenderly and kissed his cheek `hoping that just her love could heal all his wounds, she still wondered how he had got this far he had made out he was fine, she blamed herself she should have noticed he was struggling this was all he fault, emotions overwhelmed her she snuggled her face against his chest and cried into the dirty grey fabric of his vest top.

As she cried slowly his hand moved up and stroked her back it startled her and she sat up and looked at him.  
"Otis hay baby" She sighed with relief.  
"Hay mama" He purred.

"Don't you hay mama me" Lily fumed hitting him on the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

"Uuuffff, mama...I"  
"Otis you fucking idiot I swear to god you're trying to kill me off early" Lily fumed "Why the hell didn't you talk to me?" Otis sighed and closed his eyes avoiding eye contact realising he had been caught.

"I, I didn't want to worry you anymore, I didn't want you to have to deal with anymore of my shit"

"Oh baby" She sobbed trying not to cry Otis stumbled and staggered to the toilet before serenading Lily with the sound of retching, Otis came back and laid back on the bed shivering, Lily pulled the covers up around him.  
"I want to help you baby I love you, you silly man you're not a burden I want you to talk to me about thinks that bother you it's what I'm here for" She said stroking his hair.  
"I, I'm sorry mama, I thought I could deal with it on my own" He mumbled feeling ashamed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for baby I'm just worried about you, I, I don't want you to get addicted to this shit again"

"I won't mama I'll be fine" He said smiling pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Just promise me you won't hide from me if you want to talk or if you're struggling let me know I want to help I love my Otis I don't want to see you like that again" A tear ran down her cheek.

"I promise mama love you"

"Love you so you silly man" She smiling bending down to kiss him.  
"Hold that sugar mama, I'm gonna hurl something's gonna make a dramatic exit" Otis groaned scrambling out of bed and staggering to the bathroom, Lily gave a small giggle at the ruined moment, God she loved that goofball.


End file.
